Random Naruto One-shots
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Each chapter is a randomly chosen lemon. Lemon will be designed and decided through reviews or PMs. specifics for options in footnote at bottom of first chapter. MAKE SURE YOU READ THE FIRST CHAPTER'S AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. All set within Shippuden sometime.

* * *

1

Naruto walked through the trees silently, for the first time in his life. He, Hinata, and Neji had been sent to the same area where Naruto and Hinata had helped catch a Bikochu before Naruto had left to train. Naruto was left on guard duty with his clones but somehow, Hinata had still disappeared. Rather than alert Neji, Naruto had begun to look for her himself. After about an hour, he had neared the river and thought he heard something. So here he was, making his way silently through the woods toward the river to investigate. Probably not the best idea but what else could he do? he didn't exactly have Byakugan to look with, as much as he secretly envied the Hyuga for that.

Naruto finally reached the edge of the river, kneeling down behind a rock and peeking out. It was dark with the moon and stars covered by clouds, but there was still enough light for him to see the silhouette of a woman, a woman with breasts big enough to rival Tsunade's own, spinning and maneuvering across the surface of the water, pulses of chakra bringing the water up around her, as the person he had seen the last time they were there did. She had grown quite a lot. Before she had been petite but still beautiful. Now she was anything but petite, and extremely beautiful, from what he could tell.

As he watched, his feet carried him out from behind the rock just as half of the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, illuminating Hinata's face. Naruto froze, mind reeling as what he was seeing finally clicked. At the same time, something inside his head clicked and a long list of feelings for Hinata he hadn't known he had finally surfaced.

"Hinata," Naruto breathed without meaning to.

Hinata stopped, spinning toward him and turning crimson, as Naruto himself suddenly was. Hinata tried to think of a way to get away without him seeing her but the river was only a few inches deep, more stream than river, and it was clear he was too shocked to look away. She also found that she was too shocked to move either. She took a step back before noticing that the moonlight had been slowly spreading down her body, now reaching to about an inch above her nipples.

Hinata managed to turn to run, leaving the light but before she could make it to the trees, a hand wrapped around hers. She froze, glancing back and her eyes widened as she saw Naruto. staring at his hand, as if he hadn't meant to move.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata breathed.

Naruto opened his mouth to speak, his eyes moving to her face but then closed his mouth again. She tried to pull her hand away, but his grip tightened and made her looked up at him again. Just as she did, his lips collided with hers. She gasped, instantly fighting the urge to faint as she kissed him back. Without realizing it, she turned around, wrapping her arms around his neck as his snaked around her back. She suddenly remembered that she had no clothes on but suddenly it didn't matter to her. Her mind began to go blank as they stood there. Before she even registered they had moved, she was laying on the grass off to one side of the river. Naruto lay beside her, never breaking the kiss. After a moment, her hands gained minds of their own and unzipped his jacket, pushing it off of him. He helped her with it then felt her hands working on lifting his shirt. He sat up and pulled it over his head, then leaned back down, continuing where they had left off. This time, however, Naruto's hands began to drift, running over Hinata's lower back before drifting down further. She gasped as he did but simply continued to kiss him, then ran her tongue over over Naruto's lower lip.

Naruto grinned, enjoying how eager Hinata was but complied to her request. After a moment, Naruto's left hand drifted up and to her right breast, making Hinata moan and subconsciously press against him harder, her groin rubbing against his. Naruto restrained his own moan, holding Hinata tighter against himself. Finally, his right hand drifted around, stopping between her thighs as his fingers began to run up and down her slit. She leaned back, moaning loudly as his fingers drew small circles on her clit. After a couple of moments, Naruto moved down and began to worship her breasts. He took one nipple into his mouth, his free hand massaging the other breast. After a couple of minutes, Naruto switched breasts, switching his right hand to her other breast as his left moved between her legs instead. Finally, Naruto switched hands again, his left keeping his balance as he continued his journey down her body. She squirmed as he did before he finally reached the spot she wanted him. She pulled his head toward her core and he happily began to run his tongue along it. After a moment, he moved higher and focused his attention on her clit. She began to squirm even more, pulling his head tighter against her center.

Finally, Naruto moved his right hand down, pushing his middle finger into her and beginning to thrust it quickly. Hinata moaned loudly, her head rolling back as Naruto continued to assault her. Finally she leaned her head back and bit her bottom lip, restraining a scream as she reached her peak. As she slowly came down from her orgasm, Naruto moved up and kissed her, Hinata moaning as she tasted herself on his tongue. Her hands moved down, unbuttoning and unzipping his pants and pushing them down, followed by his underwear. Then, she lay back and looked up at Naruto, silently begging.

"Are you sure?" Naruto questioned suddenly unsure himself.

Hinata sat up, kissing him then leaning back and smiling, uncharacteristically bold.

"You are _not_ stopping now," Hinata whispered, voice heavy with lust.

Naruto nodded, kissing her and laying her back down as he lined himself up, pushing in slowly. Hinata bit her lip, squeezing her eyes closed as he entered her, finding her hymen quickly. He pulled back, then slammed forward, breaking through easily and stopping allowing her to adjust. After a few moments, she began to rock her hips against him and he began to pull out and thrust back in, slowly at first, but picking up speed. After a bit, he was slamming into her as hard and fast as he could and she was thrusting back to meet him. Naruto pulled his knees forward for better balance, sitting up but never slowing down, and moved his right hand to her clit, running his fingers over it in small fast circles. Hinata began to moan loudly, trembling as he slammed into her, having lost the control necessary to thrust back against him. After a while, Naruto could feel his end growing near, gritting his teeth as he continued to slam into her, moving at a more frantic and uncontrolled pace.

"Hinata," Naruto grunted.

"It's okay," Hinata breathed, barely able to make a sound as she fought back her own orgasm. "Inside. Cum with me."

Naruto slammed into her harder, right hand moving away from her clit to help him keep his balance. Then, he shoved himself as deep into her as he could, groaning as he began to pump his seed deep into her womb, her insides milking him as she came at the same time. Finally, they both came down from their orgasms and Naruto collapsed beside her, Hinata rolling onto her side and pressing her body against him to keep him inside her. Naruto sighed contentedly, kissing Hinata's forehead and smiling. Hinata reached up and kissed him then lay her head on his chest.

"N-Naruto?" Hinata spoke up after a time, her voice drawing him back from the brink of sleep.

"Yeah?" Naruto replied tiredly.

"I-I l-love y-you," Hinata stammered, blushing crimson.

"I love you too Hinata," Naruto smiled. "Sorry it took so long for me to realize it."

Hinata smiled and kissed him again before laying her head back on his chest and finally drifting off to sleep. After a few minutes, Naruto followed suit.

* * *

Read and review. I'm going to have a random, unrelated lemon for each chapter and it will be chosen through reviews. I will accept any situation, characters, pairings, or type of lemon with the exceptions of no Yaoi, Orochimaru, and no Hinata X Akatsuki member(except Konan). Aside from that, tentacles, yuri, incest, even akamaru, is all fair game.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

2

Naruto looked around the mental plain they were in. All the Tailed Beasts and Jinchuriki had left with the exception of Yugito, Kurama, and Matatabi. Naruto was unsure why they were still there with Naruto and Kurama but he decided not to argue when Yugito walked over to stand in front of him.

"Our time is running short, Yugito," Matatabi warned. "Are you sure you wish to spend what's left on that?"

"Yes," Yugito nodded.

"Very well," Matatabi nodded. "Kurama and I will do our best to use our chakra to slow the time flow here. Have fun."

And with that, both Tailed Beasts also faded.

"So, Naruto," Yugito grinned. "Remind me again who this Sasuke is?"

"He's an annoying prick that for whatever reason it was my horrible luck to end up kissing either by being knocked into him, smashing into him when we were stuck together once, or even just from tripping," Naruto stated, resisting the urge to puke again.

"I see," Yugito smiled. "And I'm guessing you threw up like that every time?"

"Yep," Naruto nodded. "I've never hated my luck so much."

"I don't blame you," Yugito shrugged. "However, it's not so bad. You at least have a bit of experience, unintentional and unwelcome as it was."

"Not like it'll matter," Naruto shrugged. "I won't ever be able to get a girl to like me, let alone kiss me or...never mind."

Yugito raised an eyebrow, walking forward slowly. As she did, she reached back and unzipped her top, letting it fall, followed by the sash around her waist, then her gloves, the bandages around her forearms, and her sandals. Naruto swallowed hard, unsure whether she was messing with him, he was getting the wrong idea, or she was actually about to do what he thought. Yugito noticed his unsure expression and grinned, now standing so that their face were mere inches apart, Naruto's cheeks turning pink.

"What's the matter Naruto?" Yugito grinned. "Do you have a fever?"

She reached a hand up, placing it on his forehead then let it drift down to his cheek, his face heating up quickly as she did.

"I-I'm f-fine," Naruto stammered.

"No you're not," Yugito grinned leaning forward slightly as his face again grew redder. "You're blushing. Relax Naruto. I just want to give you something, then you're free to go."

Naruto nodded before his eyes grew to the size of saucers as Yugito's lips met his. He blinked a couple of times before returning the kiss, eyes closing as Yugito grinned. After a matter of minutes, Naruto felt a chill on his arms, realizing that his jacket was on the ground at his feet. Just as this thought crossed his mind, Yugito's tongue ran across his lower lip and all thoughts ceased and his mouth opened, his tongue meeting Yugito's happily. Yugito pressed against him, arms wrapping around his neck as his own went around her waist. Yugito continued to kiss him for several minutes, their tongues continuing to battle, waiting for him to make a move to go further. He didn't.

Finally she removed one hand from his neck, letting it run over his torso and arms, praying that it gave him some idea of what to do. It didn't. Finally, she reached behind herself, grabbing his hand and moved it down to her rear. Then, she switched hands, moving his other to her chest. Finally he got the hint and began to massage her breast and ass, doing a surprisingly good job for being a virgin, which he clearly was. After a few minutes, Yugito felt Naruto's hands move to the bottom of her shirt, and pulled back, grinning as he pulled her shirt off of her. She extended a single claw and cut his own off of him before reaching to undo his pants as well. She let them fall as Naruto's hands pulled her own pants down, dropping them at her feet before returning his hands to her chest, massaging her breasts as Yugito found herself clinging to him. She moved a hand down, slipping it into his boxers and grasping his hardening manhood, gasping in surprise when her fingers could only just barely reach each other on the other side. As she stroked him, his right hand drifted down and began to rub her through her panties, sending pleasure through her body and making her legs tremble. After a couple of seconds, his hand slipped into her panties and his middle finger pushed inside of her as his thumb began to run over her clit in small tight circles. Yugito wrapped both arms around Naruto's neck, her legs threatening to give out under Naruto's naturally gifted attention.

After a couple of minutes, Yugito screamed as she came, legs giving out and Naruto catching her, gently setting her on the ground and pulling her panties off, tossing them away before removing his boxers as well. Before he had a chance to react, Yugito had him on his back with her Knees to either side of his head, grinning down at him. She extended her claws, brushing his cheek with them and leaving a light scratch.

"Eat me," Yugito purred.

Naruto obediently reached up and began to run his tongue along her slit, Yugao arching her back as he made contact with her clit. Naruto repeated the process and Yugito moaned. Naruto moved one hand up and pushed two fingers into her, making her stiffen but moan and hold his head against her, prompting him to begin suckling on her clit. Within minutes, Yugito began to tremble again, nearly screaming now.

"Oh God yes!" Yugito moaned. "So close! Don't you dare stop!"

Naruto added a third finger, thrusting faster as he did and lightly bit down on her clit. Yugito arched her back so far that she nearly formed a right angle and screamed as her juices spilled out of her, Naruto lapping it up happily and extending her orgasm long past what it should have been. Finally she came down from her orgasm and fell backward, Naruto continuing to lick her clean as she struggled to regain her senses, little more than a mewling pile of nerves. Finally Naruto stopped, moving up her body and kissing her. Yugito kissed him back, their tongues dancing and Yugito greedily licking what was left of her juices from his tongue and mouth. Finally she pulled back, resting against him, still trembling and feeling like she might relapse into another orgasm at any moment.

"How can you possibly be that good?" Yugito breathed, voice hoarse from screaming and weak from exhaustion.

"I don't know," Naruto shrugged wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. "I'm glad I am though."

"So am I," Yugito smiled sitting up and kissing him, pushing him onto his back then crawling down his body. "My turn."

"You don't need-"

"If you say one more word, I won't," Yugito grinned and Naruto shut his mouth instantly. "That's what I thought."

She knelt down, beginning to lick his member for a moment before taking it into her mouth, again surprised at his size, but deciding it must be something to do with Kurama. She began to move up and down, all the while running her tongue over his member inside her mouth and Naruto moaned loudly. She grinned up at him and pulled back, sitting up. Naruto began to protest but stopped short when a claw reached his throat.

"Silence, my pet," Yugito grinned. "You should have figured out by now that I'm in charge. If I decide to not let you cum, you will be disappointed but you will not complain, understand?"

Naruto nodded and Yugito retracted the claw before grinning and bending back down. This time, she pressed her breasts together around his member and began to move them up and down, Naruto instantly beginning to thrust slightly. She bent her head down, taking the head of his dick into her mouth as he thrust into her breasts. After a short while, she felt him speeding up and moved her breasts away, taking his length into her mouth and allowing him to thrust into her mouth. Finally, he stopped and sprayed his semen into her throat. She pulled back, trying not to gag, as Naruto's semen splattered over her face. Just as he finished, she finally opened her mouth, coughing as the semen he had prayed into her mouth splattered onto the ground.

"Sorry Naruto," yugito finally apologized. "I've never been able to swallow."

"It's...alright," Naruto panted before realizing that Yugito was already straddling his still-hard twin brother.

Yugito lowered herself, his prick slipping into her soaking wet folds with ease as both moaned.

"Don't go easy on me," Yugito grinned. "No hymen, no need to take it easy."

Naruto grinned and caught both of her wrists and rolled them over, pinning her arms safely above her head. Then, he began ramming into her for all he was worth, Yugito arching off the ground as he did. After a moment, he moved his left hand up, interlocking their fingers as his right released her arm, knowing she wouldn't actually hurt him, and moved down to run circles over her clit instead. Yugito moaned loudly, squeezing Naruto's left hand as her others wrapped around his back, her normal fingernails biting into his back and drawing blood. Naruto continued to slam into her, gritting his teeth against the pain as she began to drag her nails down his back.

Yugito's cries grew louder and louder as she neared her end but Naruto's back was getting to the point of keeping him from his own. Finally he pulled out and rolled her over, slamming into her again from behind the moment she was on her knees. This time, he wrapped one hand around to her clit and the other to her breast, making her begin to scream instantly. Naruto couldn't help but poke fun.

"Do you like doggy style, Kitty?" Naruto questioned.

"Shut up!" Yugito snapped between screams.

Naruto laughed and continued slamming into her, feeling Yugito finally snap and begin spasming, insides milking his member as he slammed into her. Finally, he felt his own end coming.

"Yugito," Naruto grunted, losing control of his hips as they slammed into her still-orgasming body as hard and fast as they could. "I can't..."

"Inside," Yugito managed to breathe, unable to speak. "Cum inside!"

Naruto grit his teeth, burying himself as deep as he could as he finished, pumping his load deep into her. he finished just as she was coming down from her own orgasm and she instantly began to cum again. Finally they were both finished and collapsed beside each other. Yugito rolled over to face him and kissed him. He kissed her back for a moment before she pulled back, beginning to fade.

"Naruto, when this war is over, have someone reincarnate me again," Yugito instructed. "I would love to have a repeat performance. And enjoy the upgrades I gave you. You'll be able to have claws, not as long or strong as mine but still, and you'll be able to see at night and your sense of smell will be better than an Inuzuka's. Good luck, see you when it's over."

Then, she was gone. Naruto opened his eyes in the real world and smiled. He was definitely going to have someone read Orochimaru's research.

* * *

Read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. This one is actually between Naruto and Shippuden, before Kurenai gets pregnant.

* * *

3

Kurenai watched as Hinata trained with Neji. She was determined as ever to get stronger to impress Naruto and earn his love, however, there was something about her. She seemed slightly...off. Kurenai couldn't quite place it. As she watched, she found herself captivated by Hinata. off or not, Hinata had a certain grace to her that made Kurenai's mind go blank. Once that was done, Kurenai began to think about Hinata in a way she never had. She realized just how beautiful Hinata had become, how strong. Then, came the less morally clean observations, like the way Hinata's breasts bounced and swayed as she trained, the way her pants hugged her rear, and thoughts of how soft her lips would be pressed against Kurenai's own.

Finally Kurenai shook her head, clearing it of all her unclean thoughts, looking away from the Hyugas. She would not let herself think that way about Hinata. There were several things that made it more wrong than it would seem to anyone else. One was age, another was that Hinata was her student, and another was Kurenai's own relationship with Asuma. She could never forgive herself if she were unfaithful to him. SHe risked looking back at the Hyugas and again the thoughts fought to break into her mind but this time they stayed at the back of her mind. Kurenai was able to guess what was wrong with Hinata and it was growing more and more obvious. Neji seemed to notice and held up a hand, stopping Hinata.

"I think that's enough for today," Neji suggested. "I'll see you later, Hinata."

Hinata nodded and Neji left, leaving Hinata alone to wander over to a tree and sit down, sniffing but not quite crying. Kurenai walked out of the trees silently, kneeling down beside her student and resting a hand on her shoulder.

"It's the second anniversary isn't it?" Kurenai questioned. "Of the day Naruto left?"

Hinata nodded, not needing to look up to see who it was. She could tell just by the sound of her Sensei's voice. Kurenai sat beside Hinata, pulling her into a hug as unclean thoughts again forced their way into her mind. Hinata rested her head on Kurenai's shoulder, hugging her back and calming slightly. After a bit, however, something else began to taint the aura around them. Kurenai felt butterflies begin to flutter in her stomach and after a moment, Hinata shifted a bit, seeming uncomfortable. After anther minute, she moved onto Kurenai's lap, sitting sideways with her face buried in the side of Kurenai's neck. Kurenai blinked in surprise, never having had Hinata do that before.

"You okay?" Kurenai questioned.

"I miss him," Hinata stated. "I hate being here while he's gone. And every night all I can see is him."

"I understand," Kurenai nodded. "I've been there. Not nearly as badly as you must be but still. I do understand a little."

Hinata nodded and Kurenai squeezed her tighter. Hinata responded in kind before asking another questioned that Kurenai actually would have expected a long time ago.

"Why doesn't he like me?" Hinata asked, voice shaky. "No matter what I did, he never noticed."

"That's not your fault," Kurenai assured her, holding her comfortingly. "That could never be your fault. You are strong, beautiful, and the sweetest girl I've ever known. Anyone would be lucky to be with you and someday, he'll see it. You just need to be patient. I'd be surprised if he didn't ask you out the moment he steps through the gate."

Hinata smiled and sat up nodding and suddenly Kurenai's mind went blank except for the thoughts she had been struggling to suppress. Hinata's smile faltered as she saw the look on Kurenai's face.

"Sensei?" Hinata questioned.

Kurenai saw the worry in Hinata's eyes and her will snapped. She leaned forward before Hinata could react and captured her student's lips with her own. Hinata tried to pull away but Kurenai's hand moved to the back of her head, holding her in place. After a moment, she let Hinata pull away and Hinata did so, staring at Kurenai in shock.

"Hinata, I'm sorry," Kurenai apologized, deciding to see how things would play out anyway. "I don't think you only miss Naruto."

Hinata blinked in surprise starting to turn red, already being pink from Kurenai kissing her.

"I think that may be part of what's wrong with you but I think that there's something else," Kurenai stated knowing she was right by the way Hinata's face grew darker. "I think that the real reason that you were having trouble focusing on training was because you're in heat. I think that your real problem is just that you're horny."

Hinata's face was crimson but she didn't need to answer. Kurenai could feel how wet her pants were getting from being found out. Kurenai grinned as Hinata began stammering and struggling to deny it. She failed miserably before Kurenai began to lean forward slowly, giving Hinata all the time in the world to escape.

"So you're not horny?" Kurenai grinned, faces mere inches apart as she finally stopped.

Hinata managed to shake her head, eyes trying to flutter shut and glancing down at Kurenai's lips every couple seconds.

"I don't believe you," Kurenai grinned leaning forward and just barely brushing her lips against Hinata's, feeling Hinata shudder. "If that's true, tell me to stop. Tell me you don't want me to kiss you again."

Hinata opened her mouth to speak but seemed to be having trouble speaking at all.

"P...Please," Hinata finally managed to breathe, barely able to make a sound.

"Please what?" Kurenai questioned, bringing her lips within a millimeter of Hinata's.

"P...Please," Hinata said again, struggling to finish the request. "K-kiss m-m-me."

Kurenai grinned and complied, Hinata kissing her back instantly, if a bit shyly. Kurenai picked Hinata up, turning her to face her and setting her back in her lap, taking care to make Hinata grind her crotch against Kurenai on the way down, making Hinata moan loudly and shudder, revealing just how hot and bothered she really was. Kurenai smirked into the kiss, wrapping her hands around Hinata's back, pulling her against herself, their breasts pressing against each other's and making both women moan into each other's mouth. The moment Kurenai heard Hinata moan, her left hand slipped down to Hinata's rear, massaging and fondling it and making Hinata moan and rock, her crotch grinding against Kurenai. Kurenai slipped her tongue into Hinata's mouth, quickly coaxing Hinata's own into playing along. Finally Hinata began to respond in kind and was quite enthusiastic, surprising Kurenai.

After a bit, Kurenai gently lay Hinata on her back, not breaking their kiss, and quickly pulled Hinata's sweatshirt off. The hand working on Hinata's rear slipped under Hinata's pants, finding Hinata lacking panties. She grinned, pulling back to see the bright red adorning Hinata's face as Kurenai looked at Hinata's shirt and realized that she was only wearing a netting top that was completely see-through and revealed Hinata's otherwise bare breasts. Kurenai pulled Hinata's pants off over her sandals then pulled both of them off followed by her netting top, leaving Hinata free of any clothing. She pulled her own wrap-top off followed by her mesh shirt then her own sandals, leaving her with only bandages around her wrists and her nethers then down to about a fourth of the way down her thighs. Hinata sat up, grabbing Kurenai and kissing her passionately, catching Kurenai off guard before pushing Kurenai onto her back as she ground their crotches together. Kurenai moaned, feeling Hinata's hand roving the edge of the bandages until she found what she wanted. Hinata pulled the edge of the cloth just enough to slip a kunai she had grabbed from her kunai pouch, under it then cut it off of Kurenai. Kurenai grinned into their kiss, reaching her hands around behind Hinata and pulling the bandages off of her hands before moving one hand to her back and feeling the skin there as the other hand moved to Hinata's rear, continuing to massage it and making their crotches grind against each other's again. Hinata moaned, moving one hand to massage Kurenai's right breast while her other forced its way under Kurenai to massage Kurenai's rear too. Kurenai's hand moved from Hinata's back to her chest, massaging and squeezing it, making Hinata moan again.

She pinched Hinata nipple slightly and rolled it gently between her fingers making Hinata writhe and moan, grinding their crotches together harder. Kurenai moaned, pressing against Hinata harder, desperate for release and knew that Hinata was feeling the same. Finally, Hinata's hand stopped massaging Kurenai's rear and moved further between Kurenai's thighs, finding Kurenai's slit and pushing two fingers into her. Kurenai arched her back, moaning loudly as Hinata began to thrust her fingers into her. Kurenai moved her hand around front and between them, running her fingers over Hinata's clit rapidly, making Hinata stop, moaning loudly. After a minute, Kurenai moved her hand down, pushing her middle finger into Hinata, finding that Hinata's hymen was long gone. She looked at Hinata with a mixture of surprise and suspicion but still grinning as Hinata moaned, writhing as Kurenai's thumb made small quick circles on her clit.

"Hinata," Kurenai grinned. "Have you been a bad girl?"

"S-sometimes w-when I g-get e-excited...I-I...play w-with...m-myself," Hinata stammered, beginning to tremble, nearing her end as her own hand, still wrapped around behind Kurenai, pumped furiously to make Kurenai finish as well. "R-recently...I-I l-learned...th-the Sh-Shadow Clone J-Jutsu...a-and h-have it t-turn i-into N-Naruto."

"I s-see," Kurenai stammered, nearing her own end. "That's a g-good idea."

Hinata moaned in response and Kurenai smirked, reaching down and taking one of Hinata's nipples into her mouth, and sucking on it as Hinata shuddered below her. Kurenai pushed a second finger into Hinata, wishing Hinata would use more than just the first couple of segments of her two fingers. Hinata must have realized it because she moved her hand around front and pushed three fingers into her Sensei making Kurenai moan loudly. Hinata took the opportunity to pull Kurenai's lips to her own, pushing her tongue into Kurenai's mouth. Kurenai kissed her back happily but her eyes shot open and widened when she felt Hinata push a finger into her ass as well. She sat up, moaning loudly and stopping her hand's movement as Hinata began to thrust into both of Kurenai's holes making her Sensei shake.

"Don't stop Kurenai Sensei," Hinata pleaded. "Please."

Kurenai began moving her hand again, also pushing a third finger into Hinata who stiffened then moaned loudly as she shook, her juices spraying out of her and coating Kurenai's hand and lower forearm. At the same time, all of Hinata's fingers curled, the three in her most sacred place hitting her g-spot and making Kurenai scream, shaking violently as she squirted her juices onto Hinata's hand. After a moment, both came down from their orgasm, removing their hands from each other then licking them clean. Hinata caught Kurenai's hand before Kurenai could get it to her mouth and pulled it over, licking her own juices off of Kurenai's hand. Once it was clean she released the hand and smiled.

"Sorry," Hinata apologized smiling seductively but still shyly. "I just love my own taste. But yours is much better."

Kurenai stared at Hinata in shock as Hinata finished licking her own hand clean of Kurenai's juices. Hinata grinned and kissed Kurenai who moaned, pushing her tongue into Hinata's mouth and tasting both of their juices on Hinata's tongue. After a moment, Kurenai pulled away, gently pushing Hinata onto her back and kissing her way down her body, paying special attention to Hinata's breasts before continuing. When Kurenai reached her destination, she looked up to Hinata who was already breathing a bit harder, from a combination of anticipation and the orgasm she had only just had.

"Please," Hinata pleaded.

Kurenai smiled and began to lick Hinata's slit, making Hinata moan instantly and arch her back. Kurenai spread Hinata's outer lips, pushing her tongue deeper into Hinata, making Hinata squirm. After a moment Kurenai pushed two fingers into Hinata, focussing on Hinata's clit with her tongue. Hinata moaned loudly, pulling Kurenai's face into her crotch and looking down to see Kurenai's free hand working furiously between her own legs. Hinata mustered what free will she had and pushed Kurenai away. Kurenai sat up in confusion until Hinata spun around, placing her head below Kurenai's crotch and pulled it down to herself, beginning to eat her out quickly and skillfully, making Kurenai want to ask how she was so good at it. Instead, Kurenai simply returned to eating out her student and finger fucking her with three fingers. Hinata pushed three of her own fingers into Kurenai, instantly beginning to thrust and making Kurenai moan into Hinata. After a moment, she began to suck Hinata's clit and thrust her fingers faster but suddenly she felt Hinata catch her hand. She pulled back, looking back at Hinata who gave her a shy smile while moving Kurenai's fingers to Hinata's other opening.

"Hinata!" Kurenai gasped but grinned and complied, pushing her middle finger into Hinata's rear.

"Moooorrrre," Hinata moaned and Kurenai grinned and pushed two more fingers in.

Hinata moaned and bucked her hips and Kurenai smirked, returning to the meal before her, happily lapping at the juices flooding out of Hinata as she thrust her fingers into Hinata's ass. Her other hand supported her weight as she ate Hinata. Hinata also happily lapped away at Kurenai, one hand thrusting now four fingers into Kurenai's most sacred place while her other hand was pumping her first two fingers in and out of Kurenai's rear. After about five minutes, both women screamed, their juices spraying out of them and into each other's mouth. They happily drank each other's juices until both had come down from their orgasms. Kurenai swung one leg over Hinata's head, turning herself around and laying beside Hinata, hugging her closer and kissing her, their tongues dancing together instantly as they enjoyed their combined tastes. Finally they broke apart and Hinata rested her head on Kurenai's shoulder, sighing happily.

"That was amazing," Hinata stated, still breathing heavily.

"Yes," Kurenai nodded. "It was incredible."

"Thank you for helping me with my...emotions," Hinata smiled up at her and Kurenai returned the smile.

"Of course Hinata," Kurenai smiled back placing a chaste kiss on Hinata's lips. "Anytime you need to work off stress again feel free to come see me."

Hinata nodded and kissed Kurenai again and she returned it, both of them feeling themselves heat up again as their tongues began to dance. Kurenai felt Hinata's fingers run along the inside of her thigh, barely making contact, just enough for Kurenai to know where they were as they traced their slow trail up toward Hinata's prize. Finally Hinata broke the kiss and smiled seductively, leaning in to whisper in Kurenai's ear.

"Ready for round two?"

* * *

several months later

* * *

Naruto stepped around the corner to see Hinata waking toward him at a brisk pace a smile spread from ear to ear.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto called waving. "I'm back! I was wondering if you wanted to go-"

He stopped when she bumped into his shoulder, barely noticing him or that he had been gone for two years.

"Sorry Naruto!" Hinata called back as she broke into a run. "Welcome home! I've got somewhere to be! Can we talk later? Thanks!"

He stared for a moment before blinking and sighed, walking away to find someone else to say hello to.

_Kurenai Sensei and Asuma Sensei finally separated!_ Hinata thought as she ran. _I should be sad and sympathetic but this just means that she'll have more time for me. I'm sick of only meeting once every two weeks. I can't handle this anymore. I need to see her more often than that. I'm so pent up all the time and I can tell she is too. Don't worry Kurenai Sensei. I'm almost there._

She almost cheered as she knocked on Kurenai's door and it opened instantly.

"You're late," Kurenai grinned.

Hinata stepped forward, their lips crashing together in a fiercely passionate kiss, tongues and hands active and exploring in seconds as Hinata kicked the door closed as they made their way to Kurenai's bedroom. Yes, Hinata was going to enjoy Kurenai and Asuma's breakup. Very much.

* * *

Read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. I got this story suggestion from an exceptionally messed up member in a PM.

* * *

Under the Light of the Moon

Hinata groaned, shifting her left hand to the middle of her book to hold it up while her right slipped beneath the blanket and into her panties for the thousandth time that night. Her book was supposed to be about a ninja who was fighting in a war but she had been reading the first sentence of the book for the last hour. She clamped her mouth shut, muffling a moan as she looked outside. A full moon. No wonder she was so hot and bothered. She was always horny under a full moon. The last time, she had ended up having to duct tape her mouth shut while she had a clone that no one knew she could form fucked her well into the night while transformed into Naruto. Eventually Hinata had simply passed out and woke up the next day just as excited as when she blacked out. This time was turning out to be no different. Hinata sighed, pulling her hand back out and licking it clean, wishing she had someone to help her satisfy her desires. She could always make a clone to fuck her but that wasn't enough the month before and in the end she knew it wouldn't be enough this time.

"Hinata?" Hanabi's shaky voice called out in the dark off to her left, near the door.

"H-Hanabi!" Hinata gasped worried Hanabi had caught her touching herself.

"I need to talk to you," Hanabi stated. "Please."

"Okay," Hinata nodded.

She turned on her bedside lamp and saw Hanabi standing in front of the closed door, her blanket wrapped around her shoulders and reaching down to the floor. Hinata motioned for Hanabi to sit beside her on the bed but Hanabi shook her head, simply walking a little ways toward her instead, allowing the light to reveal the deep blush spread across her cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Hinata questioned throwing her blanket off and climbing off the bed, rushing over to Hanabi and checking Hanabi's forehead.

Hanabi's blush spread but Hinata didn't feel a fever. Hanabi looked down at Hinata's massive breasts, shielded only by a very thin night gown, allowing Hanabi to clearly see Hinata's nipples standing on end underneath. The nightgown was also too short due to Hinata's above average breasts, resulting in the gown only reaching down to her navel, leaving her soaking wet panties and the juices running down Hinata's thighs to be clearly visible.

"Hanabi?" Hinata questioned, making Hanabi turn scarlet and her eyes snap back up to Hinata's face, which also turned scarlet as Hinata pressed her legs together and tugged downward on her gown slightly, succeeding only in making it tighter on her breasts, leaving a perfect outline for Hanabi to struggle not to look at. "A-are y-you o-okay? W-what d-did you w-want to t-talk about?"

Hanabi's blush darkened a little more as she remembered her predicament.

"I-I c-can't s-sleep," Hanabi stammered. "I-I f-feel t-too anxious...a-and...I-I h-have a p-problem."

"W-what?" Hinata asked, slightly less red while Hanabi's blush darkened so much it practically glowed. Hinata was feeling extremely confused, almost to the point of forgetting that she was horny. Almost.

"W-what's the p-problem," Hinata asked, her right hand unintentionally sliding down her side and pressing against her panties, Hanabi's eyes following it and her blush fading.

She closed her eyes, taking a breath and then letting her blanket fall, allowing her completely nude form be bathed in light, the part drawing Hinata's immediate attention was the eleven inch long and two inch wide cock that seemed to have literally grown out of Hanabi's vagina. Hinata stared at it for several seconds, her hand pressing against her panties harder by the second as she felt herself getting wetter again, her juices seeping out of her panties and coating her inner thighs. After a moment, her eyes began to drift up from the cock, that she could clearly see was rock hard and had a bead of precum resting on the top, up Hanabi's flat stomach to her small, b-cup breasts that were finally starting to develop after years of Hanabi complaining about Hinata having massive breasts and her having none. Hanabi was also taking Hinata's shock as a chance to look at Hinata's body again. Hinata's nipples were getting harder by the second and her panties were quickly getting wetter as more and more of Hinata's juices flooded down her legs. Hanabi found herself wanting to lick Hinata's thighs clean and instantly fought the thoughts away, her cock twitching with excitement as precum continued to gather on the tip which was pointing diagonally up at Hinata's chest.

"Th-that's...w-what...h-happened?" Hinata managed to ask, trying to breathe normally and struggling to keep from starting to masturbate, unsure of why seeing her _sister's_ body was getting her so excited.

"I-I d-don't kn-know," Hanabi stammered, forcing her eyes back to Hinata's. "I-I just w-woke up and w-went to the b-bathroom and I-I h-had this thing. I w-waited for f-four hours f-for it t-to g-go away b-but it w-wont. And i-it w-won't s-stop b-being h-hard e-either."

Hinata managed a nod, both sisters simply standing there as they spoke, one with her hand pressed firmly to her panties as her fluids ran down her legs and the other with a new limb standing straight up for attention. Hinata thought for a moment and turned toward her bedside table where she had a book of diseases and jutsus that worked like diseases, as well as poisons and their effects, the book a training manual of sorts from Shizune.

"M-maybe there's s-something in h-here," Hinata stammered, puling the book out and beginning to flip through it, scanning through the book, one hand supporting her weight on the desk and the other flipping the pages.

Hanabi stared in shock as Hinata practically bent over the desk, reading through the book, which Hanabi knew Hinata had already read through several times, desperate to find a way to help Hanabi. Hanabi's eyes almost instantly drifted to Hinata's gown. It had fallen away from Hinata's body, allowing Hanabi a perfect view from where she was of Hinata's breasts inside the gown. Hanabi's eyes then drifted to Hinata's panties which were so wet that they had become completely see through. Hanabi could perfectly make out Hinata's completely shaved nethers, and suddenly she had lost control of her body. Hinata sensed a shift in Hanabi but ignored it as she read.

"There's g-got to b-be something in h-here," Hinata muttered, still fighting the urge to masturbate, images of Hanabi's enormous cock swimming in her head.

She stopped as a pair of hands gripped her hips, pulling her backward as something thick, hard, and hot rubbed against her slit. Both sisters moaned, Hinata's hands instantly shooting to her breasts and massaging them. She realized what was happening a second later and turned sideways, taking a shaky step away from Hanabi and collapsing to her knees. She looked up as Hanabi stepped up in front of her.

"S-sister," Hanabi moaned, cock twitching in front of Hinata's face, now glistening with Hinata's juices. "P-please. H-help m-me."

Hinata felt her will power wavy as heat surged through her from her nethers, her whole body shivering. She reached up and pulled the book down from the desk, the book landing on its pages, the sound barely audible to the sisters over their pulses pounding in their ears. Hinata looked down at the book and noticed a note card in it. She picked the card up and stared at it. It was a picture of a woman with a penis growing between her legs.

"Unknown condition. Symptoms: Excessive sexual arousal during full moon coupled with partial growth of male genitalia from within woman's natural genitalia. Side effects: Sexual arousal of other females in near vicinity due to release of pheromones from genitalia. Treatment: Sexual stimulation makes male genitalia disappear and ends pheromone production and release. Cure: None. Notes: Subject will be sexually attracted exclusively to females during cycle. It remains impossible for subject to impregnate females due to lack of testicles, though male genitalia will still produce semen comparable to that of a male's. Men are immune."

Hinata dropped the card looking up at Hanabi again who was staring at Hinata pleadingly.

"P-please," Hanabi begged. "H-help."

"A-alright," Hinata nodded, will finally breaking. "B-but j-just this once."

Hanabi smiled happily and Hinata wrapped her hands around the cock, fingers only barely able to reach each other, and Hanabi instantly began to thrust into them, instincts kicking in as Hanabi's eyes glazed over. Hinata leaned forward, taking Hanabi's dick into her mouth, barely managing to stretch her mouth far enough, and allowed Hanabi to face-fuck her. Hanabi moaned loudly, her hips bucking harder and harder, shoving her cock down Hinata's throat. Hinata let go after a moment and Hanabi instantly stepped forward, forcing Hinata to deep-throat her, Hinata instinctively bobbing her head as her tongue twisted and twirled around the massive cock while Hinata used pulling back as a chance to breathe. After almost fifteen minutes, Hanabi finally moaned even louder, pulling back just in time for her cum to splatter over the inside of Hinata's mouth before she pulled out of Hinata's mouth, her cum splattering over her sisters face. Hanabi began panting and fell to her knees, her cock still rock hard, and her eyes focused in time to see Hinata wiping her semen off of of her face and then licking it off of her finger, clearly enjoying the taste.

"Hi...Hinata?" Hanabi questioned and Hinata turned scarlet, finger still in her mouth after wiping off the last of the semen off her face. "Y-You..."

"H-Hanabi..." Hinata stammered staring again at Hanabi's cock, which was leaking more precum, now mixed with the leftover semen. "Y-You're still..."

Hanabi looked down, blushing slightly, and nodded then glanced up to see Hinata had her hand in her panties, rubbing herself and quickly forming a puddle of her juices below herself. Hanabi looked up at Hinata's face and saw that, while blushing and breathing heavily, she didn't seem to realize what her hand was doing.

"U-um, S-sis...y-you're..." Hanabi stammered but stopped and Hinata glanced down, turning scarlet.

She started to pull her hand out but Hanabi caught her hand through her panties, holding it in place as Hinata turned scarlet, Hinata's fingers now pressing firmly against her clit.

"D-don't," Hanabi stammered. "P-please."

hinata blushed crimson but continued to rub herself. While she did, Hanabi pulled her panties down, Hinata shifting position to help and allow her to remove them completely, now sitting with her legs spread in front of her, fingers beginning to work furiously, Hanabi watching as her cock twitched. After a moment, Hinata's head tilted back as she released a long moan which increased in volume in one massive jump as she felt Hanabi's tongue slither up her slit, working around Hinata's fingers to circle her clit a few times before working its way back down and repeating. Hinata continued to rub herself, all the while feeling Hanabi's tongue working up and down through her slit. Finally Hanabi pulled her head away and sat up, scooting forward and looking to Hinata for permission.

"P-please..." Hinata muttered. "F...fuck me."

Hanabi grinned but nodded and pushed forward, forcing her way into Hinata who clapped a hand over her mouth as her back arched, screaming into her hand. Finally, Hanabi stopped, pressing against Hinata's cervix with another couple inches still outside of Hinata. Hinata began to writhe and rock her hips on Hanabi's cock. Hanabi began to pull out and slam back into her, moaning as she did. Hinata's hand fell from her mouth, supporting herself as Hanabi slammed into her, rocking her whole body. Hinata suddenly found her back against the bed, Hanabi having been slamming into her so hard that she had slid backward about a foot to the bed. hinata instantly moved on hand to her clit her head falling back as screams of ecstasy began rolling out of her. Hanabi found herself near screams as well and grabbed the back of Hinata's head, pulling her into a fierce kiss, tongues wrestling and silencing both of their screams instantly. After several more minutes, Hinata screamed into Hanabi's mouth as her juices sprayed out onto the floor. Hanabi moaned, feeling Hinata's inside milking her but continued to slam into her. After a moment, Hinata wrapped her arms and legs around Hanabi, rolling her onto her back then sitting up and beginning to bounce and roll her hips, slamming herself down on her sister's massive prick. After a moment, she stopped, grinding Hanabi's member against her cervix for about a minute until she felt it push through her cervix and felt herself sink down until she was finally sitting on Hanabi. After a moment, she began to move again, a little slower, working a rhythm and pattern that would allow her to move at full speed without pulling her sister out of her cervix and lose her the divine fullness she was enjoying.

Finally she began to slam down onto Hanabi as Hanabi thrust up into her again, both of them screaming at the top of their lungs as they did, no longer caring who heard. Hinata arched her back as an earsplitting scream forced its way out of her, her entire body shaking as she came, her insides milking Hanabi again but this time bringing Hanabi over the edge as well. Hanabi thrust up into Hinata, also screaming, driving herself as deep as she could, feeling the head of her dick hit the back of Hinata's womb before she released, her semen flooding Hinata's insides and making Hinata cum again instantly. As Hanabi's semen pumped into Hinata, she felt Hanabi's dick retracting, shrinking and deflating before finally disappearing inside Hanabi again without a trace. Hanabi pushed a finger inside herself to check but there was no sign of it. Both sisters finally collapsed in a sweaty, panting, cum covered heap, both reveling in the afterglow of the best fuck of their lives, also the first in Hanabi's case. After a moment, Hinata sat up slightly, looking down at Hanabi, then kissed her. Hanabi kissed her back for a moment before Hinata got up, Hanabi's cum flooding out of her and onto the floor and Hanabi.

"There's so much," Hinata breathed feeling her stomach and noticing how much her womb had expanded. "That was amazing."

"Yeah," Hanabi panted. "I have to...go to bed."

"Yeah," Hinata nodded smiling. "Get cleaned up first though. I'll handle my room. Goodnight."

Hanabi raised a hand, staggering out of the room and leaving her blanket behind. Hinata sighed and created a clone to clean before collapsing onto her bed and passing out.

* * *

Hinata moaned, one hand slipping under the blankets, her other hand gripping her TV remote tightly. Even with the sound muted, her mind was easily able to fill in the sounds of what the "actresses" would be making for noises as one thrust the double strap-on into her lover, the other end firmly planted inside herself. Hinata made small quick circles around her clit, her bed getting more and more drenched by the second, as her head rolled back and to the side.

_Beautiful full moon tonight,_ Hinata thought before freezing, hands instantly pulling out of her panties as she threw the blankets off herself. _Shit! Full moon! That means...I have to get out of here before-_

"Hinata?"

* * *

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Kushina lives AU

* * *

5: Mother's Test

Hinata sat at the table, remaining quiet as Naruto and Kushina discussed Naruto's next mission as he prepared to leave. After about ten minutes, he left, saying goodbye to each women. Hinata raised a hand and smiled then lowered it, her nervousness showing instantly. It would be one thing if she had either just come to say goodbye to Naruto before he left for two weeks or if he had invited her over for dinner. Instead, Kushina had invited her under the excuse of "special training". During dinner it had been quite obvious that it wasn't training Kushina had planned.

* * *

The first half of dinner had been spent with Naruto shoving food into his face while trying to tell his mother, and Hinata by extension, about his previous mission. During that time, Naruto was oblivious to the fact that Kushina wasn't even listening or that Hinata was only barely able to. Kushina had been busy taking every opportunity to give Hinata an eyeful of her breasts, wrapped in a very thin and extremely low cut shirt. Hinata had tried to not look but had been unsuccessful. She had been able to easily see that Kushina wasn't wearing a braw and could see her nipples standing at attention beneath the shirt.

The second half was after Naruto had finished, and while Kushina and Hinata finished the second half of their only serving. During that half, Naruto was babbling on about training he had been doing but neither woman was even making it seem like they were listening, not that he noticed. Hinata was blushing fire-engine red and was eating her food with a hand that was shaking so bad she could barely get food to her mouth before it fell. Kushina was her reasoning. Kushina had managed to move two large pots of food between herself and Naruto, essentially creating a wall between them that was high enough that they couldn't even see each other's faces and wide enough that they couldn't see each other. As soon as that was finished, Kushina pulled her shirt down, pulling both breasts out and allowing them to rest outside her shirt, exposed for Hinata to be unable to resist looking to every few seconds, which shortened to about once every two seconds when Kushina's hand landed on Hinata's mid-thigh. There, it began to trace feather light circles, taking advantage of the fact that Hinata had worn a fairly short skirt in an attempt to impress Naruto, failing miserably, since he barely registered her at all the entire time she was there. Kushina had the front of Hinata's skirt pushed up to her waist in seconds, her fingers going back to tracing circles on Hinata's mid-inner-thighs. Hinata was both barely able to feel Kushina's touch, and hyper aware of it, to the point that Naruto's voice had turned into a monotone drawl in the background of her mind, the feeling of the other woman's fingers taking its place in the forefront, and most of the rest, of her mind. As the seconds ticked by, Kushina's fingers began to drift higher and higher, Hinata's face growing darker as they did, her grip on her fork tightening.

After what felt like hours, but was probably only a few seconds to a minute, Kushina's fingers brushed over Hinata's panties, barely there but just enough to make Hinata gasp and drop her fork. Naruto stopped his story, saying something, probably asking what was wrong, and Kushina had replied, saying something about feet, but Hinata hadn't been able to understand either because Kushina's fingers were tracing lazy circles on her thigh again, this time, barely a millimeter away at the closest, making Hinata shudder slightly each revolution and breathe a bit heavier, again Naruto not seeming to notice. Finally, Hinata had heard her fork hit her plate and looked down, only now realizing she had been openly staring at Kushina's breasts, and saw that her plate was empty. At the same time, Kushina's fingers, moved to her panties again, running up and down Hinata's slit for several seconds as Hinata's face became redder than ever before, her ability to breathe vanishing as she clamped her mouth shut on a gasp, trying to remain silent in hopes that Kushina would stop. She gripped her fork so tightly that her thumb bent the tip to a ninety degree angle before Kushina's hand finally retracted, her pinky pulling Hinata's skirt down before her hand appeared form under the table, fingers glistening before they disappeared into her mouth, Kushina moaning so quietly Hinata wasn't sure she had actually heard it. After a moment, Kushina had finished sucking Hinata's essence from her fingers and had pushed her breasts back into her shirt. Hinata began to breathe again, each breath nearly silent but labored and not nearly enough for Hinata's head to stop spinning.

* * *

Kushina closed the door behind Naruto, locking it and latching the deadbolt before quickly moving around the room, closing all of the blinds after locking the windows. Then, she walked up behind Hinata. Hinata tensed, sensing the woman behind her but still jumped a few inches off her chair when she felt Kushina's hands touch her neck, caressing the soft skin there as Hinata felt Kushina's head bend down, her hot breath making her gasp as it hit the side of her neck.

"You're so tense Hinata," Kushina whispered, voice thick and seductive.

Her lips touched Hinata's neck, making her jump again but she made no move to escape or stop the woman, at the same time as she made no move to urge her to continue. Kushina grinned, hands caressing Hinata's neck and shoulders for a moment as her tongue traced complex designs on Hinata's neck and then up behind her ear where Kushina nibbled then gently suckled on Hinata's ear, this time earning a gasp. Kushina's hands began to move lower, caressing the Hinata's collarbone under her shirt as her tongue traced its way down to Hinata's pulse point, suckling on it as Hinata tensed. Kushina's hands continued down, crossing over each other and slowly caressing their way down toward Hinata's breasts. Hinata bit her lower lip, squeezing her eyes closed and trying to ignore Kushina's actions. After a moment, Kushina's teeth scraped against Hinata's skin, making her gasp again. Hinata found herself anticipating Kushina's hands reaching her breasts, but before they could, Kushina withdrew them from Hinata's shirt. She traced her tongue back to Hinata's ear again and grinned.

"Come sit in the other room Hinata," Kushina invited seductively, brushing her lips against Hinata's ear making her shiver. "Let me help you ease your tension. I'm excellent at _massages_."

As she said this, her hands quickly brushed down Hinata's sides then down the insides of Hinata's thighs before back up the outside and back up Hinata's sides. She stood, gripping Hinata's shoulders and pulling gently, Hinata standing before Kushina guided her into the living room and sitting her down on a stool where Kushina had plenty of room to sit on every side of her and could get at her from any side. Hinata noticed.

"Now, Hinata," Kushina began, lips brushing against the back of Hinata's neck and her voice still heavy with lust, "do you know why I asked you here?"

Hinata managed to shake her head and Kushina smiled against her neck, tongue tracing up the side of her neck to her ear where she took a moment to suckle before continuing.

"I asked you to come here, because I know your secret," Kushina whispered seductively, hands tracing circles up Hinata's hips over her skirt. "I know that you're in love with Naruto. And I can help."

Hinata glanced back at Kushina and Kushina grinned wickedly, fingers beginning to creep inward, toward her inner thighs. Hinata trembled slightly, unsure if she wanted to run away, or wanted to let Kushina continue.

"H...How?" Hinata managed to breathe, voice shaky and barely more than a hoarse whisper.

"I'm glad you asked," Kushina whispered, lips brushing over Hinata's pulse point now. "I could tell him to spend time with you, I could tell him to go on a mission with you that is specifically designed so that the only way for the two of you to survive is for you to be together. There are many, many ways for me to get you and him together. However, before I will do that, I need to know that you can take care of my son. I need to know that my son will be happy with you."

She stopped talking, already having paused between each sentence and suggestion to lick and suckle on her pulse point, and traced her tongue up the side of her neck to her ear, gently suckling on her ear, making Hinata shiver before she returned to trembling. She had her head tilted to the side by this point, giving Kushina full access to her neck, but barely even noticed.

"Do you understand?" Kushina asked, fingers now tracing lazy circles on Hinata's upper thighs, mere millimeters from her panties. "Do you understand why I had you come here today."

Hinata managed a weak nod, Kushina having returned to her pulse point again. Kushina smiled against Hinata's neck as her right hand moved to Hinata's nethers, tracing up and down her slit as Hinata moaned loudly, her head rolling back as her juices poured out of her panties, pooling under her on the stool and then running onto the floor as Kushina worked her fingers up and down in that hypnotically, torturously, slow rhythm. Kushina's other hand trailed up Hinata's body to the neck of her shirt, slipping under it and moving down to Hinata's breasts instantly. Hinata moaned loudly, her hips beginning to gyrate, begging Kushina's hand to speed up. After several moments, it did. She worked her hand up and down, hand beginning to instinctively make figures eights, taking special care to cross over Hinata's opening, teasing it each time, and loop over the clit each time it reached the top. Kushina could feel that Hinata's nipples were rock hard and standing fully at attention and she obviously had been soaking wet when Kushina finally moved her hand to her slit. Finally Kushina slipped her hand into Hinata's panties, Hinata crying out in ecstasy as Kushina instantly started working her clit in small fast circles, making Hinata's hips begin to buck and roll, Hinata's moans quickly growing into screams. Finally Kushina's hand moved downward, her thumb working her clit instead as her middle finger rubbed around and around Hinata's entrance. Finally, Hinata's hips bucked much harder than the rest as she screamed bloody murder, and her juices sprayed out of her entrance, spraying over the floor.

Kushina grinned, removing her hand, sucking her index finger clean of Hinata's juices before moving it to Hinata's lips. She gently ran her fingers around Hinata's lips a couple of times before Hinata finally accepted the finger, moaning as she tasted herself on Kushina's finger. Her tongue worked its way around the finger before the lips closed on it and Hinata began to suck her juices off. Finally she finished and Kushina pulled the finger back. She moved her hand to the side of Hinata's face, turning her head toward her and smiled seductively. Hinata's eyes fluttered before finally closing as her lips met Kushina's. Kushina's tongue ran around Hinata's lips, Kushina moaning as she tasted Hinata yet again. Hinata moaned as well, Kushina using the chance to push her tongue into Hinata's mouth, both women moaning as their tongues began to dance together, both women enjoying tasting Hinata's juices on the other's tongue.

After a few minutes, Kushina pulled away and gently removed Hinata from the stool, laying her on her back on the ground and moving her clothes, followed by her own. Once the two were fully nude, she resumed kissing Hinata and Hinata moaned, hands instinctively moving to Kushina's breasts. Kushina moaned and began to grind her hips against Hinata but stopped after a moment and sat up, gently removing Kushina's hands from her breasts.

"You'll have time for that later," Kushina promised. "For now, There's one other thing I need to check. I have to make sure that you're still pure."

Hinata moaned as Kushina's middle finger traced up and down her slit again, coating itself in her juices before moving to Hinata's entrance and gently pushing inward. Hinata tensed, Kushina's hand sipping into hers and allowing Hinata to squeeze it against the discomfort of being penetrated for the first time, even though it was only one finger. After a second, Kushina's thumb began to run around Hinata's clit, making Hinata roll her head back and moan. As Kushina did that, her finger continued, finally reaching Hinata's hymen and making her smile. Hinata had indeed saved herself for Naruto. Kushina began thrusting shallowly as her thumb toyed with Hinata's clit and bent her head down, taking one of Hinata's nipples into her mouth, suckling on it gently.

"K...Kushina," Hinata moaned finally. "P...Please...I..."

"What's that?" Kushina asked. "You'll have to speak up. What is it you want?"

"P...Please," Hinata moaned rolling and bucking her hips. "I...I can't...I need..."

"Say it Hinata," Kushina whispered in Hinata's ear before moving down to Hinata's pulse point again.

"F...Fuck me please!" Hinata finally cried out, bucking her hips again and making Kushina grin.

Kushina pushed her finger into Hinata hard and fast, breaking through her hymen with ease thanks to Hinata's years of ninja training, and instantly began to finger fuck Hinata as fast as she could, her thumb running circles around Hinata's clit an her tongue battling with Hinata's. As she finger fucked Hinata, Hinata's right hand moved down to Kushina's own nethers, copying Kushina's actions. To her delight, Kushina began to moan loudly in seconds. After a couple of minutes, Hinata's hand slipped out of Kushina as she screamed and came. Kushina spun around, sitting on her knees with her nethers over Hinata's face then began to lap at Hinata's folds. Hinata took a couple of seconds to enjoy it then began to give Kushina matching treatment. Kushina was impressed by Hinata's ability to learn. After about five minutes, Hinata screamed and came but as Kushina tried to stand, Hinata grabbed her by the hips and flipped them, pinning Kushina to the ground and beginning to grind their hips together. Kushina, who was nearing her climax, began screaming, grinning at the same time at Hinata's new aggressiveness. After a few minutes, both women arched their backs, pressing their clits against one another's and screamed as their bodies shook and they squirted their juices onto each other.

As they lay there panting, covered in sweat and each other's juices with Hinata resting on top of Kushina, Kushina heard the door click and open. They had maybe two seconds before whoever it was could see them but before she could get up and get Hinata someplace more private, Hinata slipped her hands into both of Kushina's, pinning them to the ground as she kissed her newfound lover and began grinding her nethers into Kushina's again. Kushina moaned, their tongues dancing and their visitor forgotten for all of one second before the person spoke.

"Hey Mom, I forgot my...Holy FUCK!"

* * *

Read and review.


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

It's Tradition

"Not a single thing we've said has made sense has it?" Naruto spoke up, interrupting Hinata as Hinata tried to give Himawari 'The Talk'.

Not the "don't have sex or you're dead to us" talk like Naruto would have expected his parents to give him, at least before he met them, but the "how it's done" talk. So far, Himawari had stared at Hinata like she'd had three heads and each was speaking a different type of gibberish. Naruto sighed. Himawari, like her father, was a kinetic learner. Which meant that the only way she'd be able to learn about sex, was having sex.

"No," Himawari confirmed.

"Oh," Hinata muttered looking at the ground, also understanding the problem.

"Well there goes that plan," Naruto sighed. "Maybe we should forget about this and stick with the other speech."

"Naruto, there are a few things you need to learn, all from Hyuga tradition," Hinata sighed, face turning crimson but expression never changing. "All women must be taught, according to the Hyuga clan. And if they can't learn by words, they must be shown."

"What are you saying?" Naruto asked quietly enough that Himawari couldn't hear. "Have sex in front of her? Do you know how mentally scarred she'd be?"

"I do," Hinata nodded. "Like I said, this is Hyuga tradition."

Naruto's eyes widened and Hinata's face betrayed her shame for a moment before she forced herself back to the present and Naruto sighed, knowing that it was pointless to argue with Hinata.

"What do I do?" Naruto sighed.

"Just lay back," Hinata said. "I'll take care of the rest."

Naruto nodded, laying back and Hinata quickly stripped, then stripped Naruto, with his help, and looked to Himawari.

"Alright Himawari, come sit on the bed," Hinata said patting the bed opposite Naruto from herself as she sat beside Naruto.

Himawari did as instructed and sat on her knees beside her naked father, all three of their faces bright red. Naruto glanced between the two women before Hinata began.

"Alright Himawari," Hinata began, taking a steadying breath that didn't help. "As we said before, now that you're of age, you need to know how to...take care, of a man. In addition to that, you need to know how to have sex, for when you marry. Since you can't be taught using words alone, you'll just...we'll just have to try less conventional methods."

Naruto was wondering what Hinata was going to do first but before he had time to react, she had reached down and began to stroke his member lightly. He bit back a groan, face turning a darker shade of red as Hinata did, his dick stiffening slowly until it stood at full mast, ten inches long and two thick. Hinata glanced at Himawari, seeing her trying not to stare at her own father's member while still watching, since that was what she was supposed to do, at least, according to Hinata.

"First you'll learn to use your mouth to satisfy a man," Hinata stated, face still pink but seeming to have no problem with what she was doing. "Watch closely."

Hinata leaned down, running her tongue around the head a couple of times before trailing it down the underside of the shaft then back up. Naruto groaned, hands gripping the sheet tightly as Hinata closed her lips around the head of his prick and sucking gently. After a moment, she took a deep breath in and began to move down his prick. Naruto moaned loudly, vision blurring then sharpening again in pulses, allowing him to catch glimpses of the world around him, Hinata slowly pumping her head up and down the top half of his shaft, removing her mouth from it once in a while to breathe, and using the chances to lick his member. After a bit, she sat up, looking over at Himawari. Himawari was watching a bit more openly now but was crimson and couldn't look either parent in the eyes.

"Now you try Himawari," Hinata invited and naruto instantly sat bolt upright, sliding back against the headboard as Himawari's face somehow darkened and she shook her head.

"You can't be serious," Naruto scoffed.

"She learns like you do Naruto, by doing," Hinata stated. "But she also can only do properly if she is shown what to do first, like both of us. She needs to learn, so she needs practice."

Naruto closed his eyes but nodded and opened them again. When he did, he found that Himawari had already positioned herself on his other side again. She slowly bent down, tentatively reaching her tongue out and giving him a gentle lick. He clamped his mouth shut, he couldn't be about to moan. That wasn't right. He shouldn't even be in the situation right now. But he was, and Himawari, even while shy and only barely making contact, was almost as good as Hinata.

"Naruto, don't worry about volume or appearances," Hinata spoke up after a moment. "Himawari needs to be encouraged so that she knows what's good and what's not. And as for appearances, no one will hear anything in here short of another war."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something just as Himawari gently engulfed the head of his dick and his words died out, being replaced by a loud moan. Himawari darkened still further but began to move her head, as Hinata had. Naruto's moans continued, unable to be silenced anymore, as Himawari carefully went down on Naruto. Naruto gripped the sheets, hands twisting until the sheets restrained his hands from doing anything he'd regret. Suddenly, he felt Himawari's teeth press lightly against his shaft, likely from her mouth being unaccustomed to having to stay so wide open for so long, as she continued to pump her head and he moaned louder than before, hips thrusting upward instinctively once, making Himawari pull back, releasing his member with a loud pop and an involuntary groan of disappointment from Naruto.

Hinata ignored it and acted like she had told Himawari to stop, which, for all Naruto knew, she may have.

"There is a more advanced form that I'll show you but you probably won't be able to do it," Hinata stated leaning back down and once again engulfing Naruto's member, tongue running around the shaft inside her mouth and cleaning it of Himawari's saliva, before she began to pump her head again.

This time, after a few bobs, she moved her head down and completely engulfed his member with her mouth, allowing it to slide down her throat a ways before pulling back and repeating the process. After nearly five minutes of this, she finally pulled back, Naruto feeling his end coming and doubting he could keep from finishing in Himawari's mouth. Himawari leaned down without Hinata needing to tell her and continued where she had left off before trying to copy her mother. As soon as he reached the back of her throat, however, she began to gag and had to pull back. She tried several more times before pulling off the member, Naruto's groan being all the complaint he wasn't able to keep silent.

"It's alright Himawari," Hinata smiled, making Naruto's mouth nearly fall open. "It takes practice. But it's not necessary to satisfy a man. Try the first technique again but hum this time."

Naruto groaned even before Himawari engulfed his dick. Hinata knew that a humming blowjob was one of his two biggest sexual weaknesses. As soon as Himawari began to hum and bob her head, Naruto moaned loudly, hands pulling free of the sheets and resting lightly on Himawari's head as his hips involuntarily began to thrust into her mouth. Himawari stayed completely still, eyes wide with both surprise and a bit of fear before Naruto groaned loudly, dick pulsing as he pumped his seed into her mouth. Her eyes widened still further, face darkening as she remembered from Naruto and Hinata's attempted verbal lesson what he was doing. Finally he finished, hands falling to the bed at his sides and she sat back, mouth clamped tight, not having spilled a drop. After a moment, she swallowed, Hinata's eyes widening lightly at the sight as Naruto's cock grew hard again. After a moment, Himawari looked at Hinata in shame.

"Open your mouth, Himawari," Hinata instructed and Himawari did so. "Very good. Even I have trouble swallowing all of Naruto's cum and I have practice. I'm impressed. And you seem to be naturally gifted with using your mouth. I think it's time to move on to the next lesson. Don't you Naruto?"

Naruto didn't respond so Hinata pushed him onto his back again. Then, she bent down and pressed her breasts together around Naruto's dick. He moaned as she began to rub them together and up and down on his twin brother. Naruto moaned loudly, thrusting up into the familiar breasts and making Hinata smile. After only a few moments, however, she sat up and motioned for Himawari to take her place. Himawari wasn't as big as her mother had been at her age but was still quite large for her age, therefore having no trouble in wrapping Naruto's rod in her breasts and beginning to work him with them. He moaned again and saw Hinata speaking but couldn't tell what she was saying. After a moment, it became obvious when Himawari lowered her head and began to suck the first few inches of Naruto's member as she worked him with her breasts. He groaned, restraining the urge to thrust into her breasts and mouth. A moment later, Himawari began to hum and Naruto moaned so loudly it was nearly a shout. Finally she sat up as he reached his climax again, his seed splattering over her face and breasts. Naruto began to pant as his member began to soften only to harden again instantly as Himawari began to wipe his semen off of her face and lick her fingers clean. A moment later, Hinata surprised both and leaned forward, licking what was left on Himawari's face off then licking her breasts clean as well, earning a surprised but appreciative moan from Himawari.

"Alright Naruto," Hinata spoke up after swallowing the semen she had collected. "It's time for you to teach her the final lesson."

Naruto stared at her for a moment before she pulled him up and out of the way and Himawari lay in his place, following a gesture to do so from Hinata.

"Her virginity belongs to the man she falls in love with," Hinata stated. However, in order to teach her the lesson, you will be using her...other entrance."

Naruto stared at Hinata in complete shock, unsure exactly what to make of this as Hinata gave him a blank yet still stern look. After a moment he slid forward, lining himself up with Himawari's back door, which he could see was soaked, as was everything between Himawari's legs, from the amount of fluid running out of her folds. He cursed himself for taking not of how excited his daughter was as he pressed against her second opening.

"This will hurt Himawari," Hinata warned. "But if you can stand it for a few minutes, it will feel excellent."

Himawari nodded as naruto began to push into Himawari. After several seconds, he finally forced his way in and groaned as Himawari cried out in pain and discomfort. Naruto, body now working on auto-pilot, continued to very slowly and gently work his way deeper as he looked down to see Hinata guiding his hand to Himawari's clit.

"You need to help her adjust to the pain, and Naruto, for the purpose of the lesson, this needs to be as realistic as possible," Hinata stated.

"Y...you mean..."

"Yes Naruto," Hinata nodded. "Kiss her."

Both Naruto and Himawari instantly turned blood red, but Naruto's thumb was already running tight fast circles around her clit, making her pant, so he wasn't entirely surprised when his body again took control and leaned forward, kissing her passionately. There wasn't anything tender, like a first time was supposed to have, even though that seemed to be what Hinata had intended. Instead, Naruto and Himawari's tongues were battling instantly, both probing and exploding each other's mouths, kissing desperately. Himawari's hips began to rock against Naruto and he began to pull back then thrust back in, slowly and gently at first but quickly growing in speed and strength. Himawari thrust back against him, matching his speed, even if not strength, perfectly. Their lips never separated, Naruto's thumb speeding up on Himawari's clit. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes snapped open as something brushed his leg and Himawari moaned into him mouth loudly. He looked down, past Himawari's breasts, past her arms, which were locked around his neck, to where their hips met. Her legs were wrapped around his waist but even still, Hinata had somehow found enough room to begin to taste Himawari's juices. Within seconds Himawari was screaming but the sight of Hinata eating her own daughter out was too much for Naruto. His end sped toward him like a bullet train, hitting him like a meteor. His seed blasted into Himawari's ass in thick hot jets, filling her until it was spraying out around Naruto with each fresh spurt, each accompanied by a thrust. The feeling of being filled forced Himawari over the edge as well and her own juices sprayed out of her, covering Hinata's face as Hinata sat up out of the way of her daughter's squirting nethers.

Finally, both came down from their orgasms, Naruto falling beside Himawari, gasping for breath as Himawari did the same. Hinata wiped her daughter's juices from her face, licking her fingers clean before kissing Naruto. The moment he tasted Himawari on Hinata's tongue, his dick was hard again. This time, however, his conscience was taking a back seat.

"Now, was that so bad?" Hinata asked after pulling away only to see the lust clouding Naruto's eyes.

He grabbed her, picking her up and turning her around. He set her on her hands and knees on the bed, facing Himawari then thrust into her from behind, burying himself in her entrance in one motion and drawing a long, loud moan from Hinata. Himawari covered her mouth in surprise just as a clone of Naruto appeared behind her, pushing her onto all fours as well and lining up with her ass.

"No," Himawari shouted covering that hole. "My other one. Please. I want to be with you forever. Like Mom. Please take my virginity too."

Naruto's conscience briefly tried to retake control to stop it altogether but the lust almost instantly won out, the clone burying itself in Himawari's sacred entrance in one motion, making Himawari cry out before the clone reached around under her and began to massage her clit, as Naruto had done earlier. In a matter of minutes, Himawari was rocking her hips against Naruto's clone, Naruto and Hinata already pounding away. Naruto's clone began to slowly pull out and thrust back into Himawari, picking up speed as Himawari became more vocal about her approval until both she and Hinata were screaming in pleasure. Naruto knew full well that others in the village would hear but he was beyond caring, even that one of his two lovers was his own daughter. He and his clone plowed into his two lovers, both women rocking back and forth as they did, sliding forward from the force. After a moment, their faces were mere inches apart and Himawari reacted instantly, capturing a half-surprised-half-dazed Hinata's lips and tongue with her own. The two women continued to kiss just as passionately as Naruto and Himawari had as they were pounded by Naruto. A few moment later, Himawari and Hinata both screamed into each other's mouth as they came, both of them squirting like fountains and soaking the bed. Finally, Naruto buried himself in Hinata as the clone did the same in Himawari, both firing countless spurts of semen deep into his two lovers' wombs, filling them to overflowing and then some before the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, the semen it had pumped into Himawari remaining, completely real and completely capable of impregnating Himawari, though, no one cared at the moment.

Naruto gently lay Hinata and Himawari down then lay between them, both rolling over to lay partially on him, each holding one of Naruto's hands while also clasping each other's free hand.

"I love you Dad, and you too Mom, so much," Himawari smiled tiredly.

"I love you too," both of her parents smiled.

Himawari reach up and kissed Naruto, this time the kiss being every bit as tender and loving and in no way familial as whenever Naruto kissed Hinata. After several moments, she broke the kiss with him and shared a matching one with Hinata. Then, Hinata kissed Naruto, again the kiss being identical to the ones they had just shared with their daughter, before the to women closed their eyes. Before they could drift off, however, they both felt Naruto harden again.

"Round three?" Himawari asked without opening her eyes.

"Gladly," Hinata smirked as Himawari mounted Naruto, burying him inside her and forcing out more semen.

Naruto made the seal of confrontation and cloned only his penis, the second one appearing a bit higher on his body than the original andHinata mounted it in reverse cowgirl instantly, beginning to make out with Himawari instantly as the two women bounced and Naruto thrust up into them. Being tired and having only just recovered from a very large orgasm minutes ago, it took no time at all for the two to begin to cum. This time, however, the combined pleasure of having both women orgasming on one of the two cocks that he could feel through sent him blasting over the edge. He thrust up into both of them, grunting as he did and began to blast more seed into them than he and his clone had released that night. After nearly three minutes of nonstop ejaculating, he finally finished, his second dick fading and his original softening to half-mast but staying inside Himawari, plugging her hole as she passed out from pleasure atop his member. Hinata moved out of the way, laying her down on top of Naruto gently then kissed her lips lightly, earning a soft moan from Himawari. Then, she kissed Naruto and lay beside him, taking each of their hands and holding them to her chest.

"I love you both so much," Hinata mumbled. "Thank you Naruto. Thank you for giving me Himawari."

"You did all the hard work," Naruto smirked. "So thank you. She's perfect."

He kissed her again and she smiled then drifted off and Naruto followed suit soon after.

* * *

_eight months later_

* * *

Naruto sat down on the bed, completely naked, as was usual when he was home now, as he had to contend with both of his lovers' nymphomania, and held his arms out. Within seconds, Hinata and Himawari were curled up at his sides, clasping hands around his dick and pumping him, having to use their closer arms despite the awkward angle since their enlarged stomachs got in the way of their other hands now.

"I can't wait until we don't have to be careful anymore," Himawari stated dreamily, her and Hinata both speeding up. "I'm going to ride this beautiful cock so hard it falls off."

"Leave me a chance," Hinata snorted. "Besides, you still need to learn how to take care of a woman. Naruto interrupted those plans."

"Your fault," Naruto stated resting a hand on each stomach. "Not mine. But these definitely are. And so are these."

As he said the last part, he pushed four fingers into both of their pussies, making both buck and cry out in arousal.

"Fuck the hand job, I need you in me, now," Himawari stated.

"You went first last time," Hinata stated. "He's mine this time."

"I love it when you fight over me," Naruto grinned. "And boy do I love the Hyuga tradition.

* * *

Read and review. Suggestions for scenarios and pairings.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters. Another extremely twisted follower giving another twisted suggestion.

* * *

7

Ino opened the door to the office to see, not Tsunade, but Shizune sitting at the desk doing paperwork.

"Shizune?" Ino asked. "Where's Lady Tsunade?"

"She's out drinking, I think," Shizune sighed. "I got here and she was gone. She usually only calls me in in a hurry when we're under attack or she's out drinking and needs me to do paperwork. I swear I need a new job."

"You know she'd be useless without you," Ino smirked. "So, drinking huh? Alright. See you around."

"Yeah," Shizune said waving lifting her writing hand briefly before returning to her work.

Ino left the office, walking through the village to the only bar she had ever known Tsunade to go to. It was empty of any customers.

"Hey, has Lady Tsunade come through here?" Ino asked the bartender.

"No one has been through here all day," the bartender grunted. "I don't suppose you want a drink."

"Sorry, I have to talk to Lady Tsunade," Ino apologized turning and walking out.

Just as she stepped outside, her father walked into view.

"Hey Dad!" Ino shouted running over.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Cn you find Lady Tsunade for me?" Ino asked. "I have to talk to her but I can't find her."

"Sure," Inoichi nodded closing his eyes for a moment. "Oh, she must be training. She's in the forest about a mile east of the village. And it looks like the Mizukage is there too."

"Thank you," Ino smiled turning and running away. "All this work just to tell her that she won a bet. She'd better thank me."

Ino sprinted through the trees, slowing as she neared her destination then came to a complete stop. There were two reasons. First, she could sense a disturbing chakra up ahead. And two, she could hear something. Moaning. Two female voices that she recognized.

"What are they doing?" Ino breathed as she crept forward, curiosity blocking out any form of caution or rational thought. "They can't be..."

She squeaked quietly, covering her mouth and stopping as she peeked over the bushes to see exactly what they were doing. Mei, reigning Mizukage, was surrounded by tentacles that were growing out of the ground, all either being red, blue, or green, and all with a phallic end. Between Mei's legs, a dick, probably nine inches long and two wide, was growing where her clitoris should be, and was extended directly into Tsunade's pussy. Tsunade, was being held in front of Mei by the wrists, upper arms, legs, mid-thighs, and around the abdomen. One tentacle was attached to each nipple, the end having opened a bit like tiny mouths and were sucking her nipples, while another was ramming itself into her anal cavity repeatedly, and another was driving itself down her throat.

"My my Tsunade, you truly are a great fuck," Mei stated. "I'm glad I was able to lure you out here. But, it would seem our private spot isn't private anymore, is it, Ino?"

Ino gasped then walked out of the trees, staring at the sight before her. She could see a bit of fear in Tsunade's eyes but also something else. Then, she looked to Mei who was grinning at her.

"Well?" Mei snickered. "Do you like what you see?"

"W...why are you..." Ino couldn't quite voice what she wanted to ask but Mei understood.

"I've gone years without getting laid," Mei snickered. "I'm not about to give that up though so don't waste my time."

"I...n-no," Ino said shaking her head. "L-Lady Ts-Tsunade..."

The tentacle in Tsunade's mouth suddenly swelled. A second later something thick and white sprayed out of her mouth around it before it pulled back, the tentacle trembling, and more of the thick white substance squirted out of it and covered Tsunade's face. Ino covered her mouth as Tsunade began spitting the stuff out.

"Ino...help," Tsunade managed to gasp between coughs.

"Help?" Mei laughed. "Sure, I'll give her the chance. If you take her place, I'll let your precious Hokage go."

Ino stared at Tsunade for several seconds before her face fell and she began to remove her clothes. The moment she was done, tentacles wrapped around her, lifting her into the air in front of Mei, Tsunade now lying on the ground below Ino.

"What a loyal bitch," Mei smirked. "Or maybe, you're just a little slut, and wanted to get fucked by me and my tentacles, is that it?"

"N-no!" Ino protected as two tentacles latched onto her nipples, sucking instantly and making her gasp.

"I believe you," Mei laughed then moaned as a tentacle rubbed itself between Ino's ass cheeks. "Damn you've got a firm ass. Allow me to tell you about my jutsu, everything the tentacles do, I can feel. Which means, that I feel this perfectly."

The tentacle pulled back then buried itself in Ino's ass in one go, making Ino scream in pain. The scream was, however, muffled by a second shoving itself into her mouth. Ino wasn't sure whether to gag or cry as both began to thrust into her hard and fast. After a few seconds, a third tentacle forced its way into her pussy. Ino screamed again, this time able to make a sound around the tentacle in her mouth. It wasn't the first time she had had sex, but it was the first time she had had something plunge into her in one shot while her ass was in so much pain. It wasn't a very nice feeling. Mei moaned, stroking her own cock slowly, the lust clear on her face.

"Tell me," Mei grinned as the tentacle in Ino's mouth retracted. "How long do you believe I was enjoying Tsunade's company before you arrived?"

The tentacle in Ino's mouth retracted, allowing her to speak but all that came our was a sound somewhere between a scream and a moan. After a moment Ino managed to focus enough to form words.

"A...A f-few...m-minutes," Ino forced out, breath coming in labored gasps, both from having had a tentacle shoved down her throat and from the other two.

"Close," Mei snickered. "Try a few hours. You see, Tsunade, while still hoping to find a way to escape, and begging you to save her, has been experiencing the pleasure of my company since before the sun rose. As much as she may want to deny it, and even though she begged you to save her, she was secretly loving getting fucked by me and my tentacles. The same way you are now. Tell, me, does it feel good? You love it don't you? You love being fucked by my tentacles don't you? You're going to cum aren't you?"

"N...No!" Ino managed to moan. "Th-that's n-not...t-true!"

Mei laughed harshly and walked forward until her face was just in front of Ino's.

"You don't believe me do you?" Mei asked. "Ask her."

Ino looked down but didn't need to ask. She could see the look of shame on Tsunade's face. Ino looked back up at Mei just as Mei's lips met hers in a ferocious kiss. Ino tried to pull away but the tentacles holding her in place made it impossible. At the same moment that Mei forced her tongue into Ino's mouth, the tentacle in Ino's pussy contorted to press against Ino's G-spot, making her scream into Mei's mouth as her body bucked and she came. Her eyes rolled back into her head and Mei pulled back laughing. Ino's head tilted back as the tentacles continued to thrust into her. Finally, Ino managed to stop coming just as the two tentacles bulged.

"Oh boy," Mei grunted, her hands squeezing Ino's breasts painfully hard. "You've got an incredible body. My tentacles are cumming already."

Ino began to protest before something thick and burning hot flooded into both of her holes, flooding out around the tentacles as Ino screamed, coming again. As Ino recovered from the orgasm, the tentacles still pounding into her, more tentacles wrapped around Tsunade, lifting her so that her front was pressed to Ino's their breasts pressed together and their clits rubbing against each other's as Ino's body rocked and bounced from the tentacles. The tentacles around Ino's limbs wrapped around Tsunade's as well before the pair were flipped over so that Ino was on her back with Tsunade on top and their asses were toward Mei.

"Y-You...s-said..." Ino panted but stopped, her head rolling back, tongue hanging out.

"I said I'd let her go," Mei stated grinning wickedly and stepping up behind them. "I never said she'd stay that way. And besides that, I told you I wouldn't be giving up my chance to fuck Tsunade."

A tentacle reached over Mei's left shoulder, reaching down between Mei's breasts, which she squeezed together around it, moaning as she did so, then into Tsunade's ass. Tsunade's tongue fell out as she screamed, beginning to buck against the tentacle instantly. A moment later, Mei thrust into Tsunade and began to pound into her as Tsunade screamed in pleasure. Mei laughed, putting more power into her hips as the tentacles all began to thrust harder as well.

"L...Lady...Tsunade," Ino moaned.

"I-It's...o-okay...I-Ino," Tsunade panted between thrusts from Mei. "I-It's...s-so...g-good!"

Ino's eyes widened as Mei laughed again.

"You see?" Mei laughed. "I told you. She loves this. Just let go. I know you love it too, you've already cum twice. Just let go."

Ino shook her head, even that effort of resistance seeming near impossible as her body was thrusting back against the tentacles, nearly at climax again. Ino looked to Tsunade again, planning to try to snap her out of whatever control Mei seemed to have over her. Instead, Tsunade's mouth crashed into hers in a kiss just as hungry as the one Mei had forced Ino into. This time, however, it broke Ino's will, and Ino bucked and came at the same time as kissing Tsunade back. A moment later, Tsunade and Mei, including her tentacles, came as well. After a moment of rest, Mei and her tentacles began to slam into her two sex slaves again.

"You're mine now, aren't you Ino?" Mei snickered.

"Y-Yes..." Ino moaned. "F...fuck me!"

Mei laughed and complied.

* * *

Read and review.


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Doggy Days

"I can't believe we have to watch Akamaru," Ino complained.

"Relax Ino," Naruko sighed. "It's only for one night. Besides, It's not all bad. At least now you have someone to keep you company while I'm with Hinata."

"Don't get your hopes up," Ino snorted. "I might just send the dog to join in."

Naruko rolled her eyes just as the doorbell rang. She turned, walking toward the door, ass and breasts both swaying seductively in her barely decent orange jacket that was almost completely unzipped, revealing that she was bare beneath it, and her skirt that also revealed how bare she was, at least from the back.

Naruko opened the door and smiled at Hinata, who turned crimson. Hinata stammered a greeting and Naruko stepped out of the way, inviting her in. She entered and Naruko closed the door then walked to the living room where the other two were with Akamaru.

"So...w-what are we d-doing t-tonight?" Hinata asked.

"Drinking of course," Naruko laughed. "What else?"

She stepped up behind Hinata, arms wrapping under her arms and hands resting on her breasts.

"After that, anything you want," Naruko whispered seductively.

Hinata turned an even darker crimson and stepped away and Naruko smirked, walking to the kitchen and retrieving the sake and three cups. SHe set the cups down, filling each and they all picked on up.

"Cheers," Naruko smirked, draining hers and then a second, Ino doing the same. Hinata drank about half of her first and set it down. "Oh come on Hinata, drink up. Tonight we're getting good and loaded."

"Amen," Ino said drinking another cup.

Hinata finished hers but turned down a second. Naruko sighed.

"Hinata, don't be so boring," Naruko complained.

"I-I'm n-not boring," Hinata stammered.

"Then drink up," Naruko grinned, knowing she had already won.

Hinata stared at her for a moment before pouring herself another cup and drinking it, a blush beginning to spread on her face instantly.

"And we have a lightweight," Naruko laughed pulling out a second bottle. "How about it Hinata? Want a little more?"

Hinata shook her head but as soon as Naruko put the bottle in her hand, Hinata tipped it back, drinking a good portion of it. Naruko laughed, taking the bottle back to avoid Hinata drinking herself to death and took a few swigs herself. She could already feel the after effects of it and grinned, clearly seeing Hinata could as well.

"Well, enjoy the bottles," Naruko smirked. "Me and Hinata are going upstairs."

"O-Oh, are we?" Hinata asked, not understanding why.

"Already?" Ino gaped. "You're too quick. It'll never work out."

Naruko shrugged as she took one of Hinata's hands, leading her to the stairs then climbing them before Hinata, ensuring Hinata was able to take a good long look up Naruko's skirt. After a few minutes, they reached the bedroom and Naruko shut and locked the door.

"Why are we up here Naruko?" Hinata asked, ever the innocent one.

"Because," Naruko stated, dropping her jacket and skirt. "I've decided I want something to eat."

Hinata blushed, somehow, even darker and a moment later found herself on the bed with Naruko pressing her nude form against Hinata's suddenly equally nude form, their tongues battling for dominance, a battle which Hinata had long since lost, and their nethers grinding against each other's desperately. Hinata moaned loudly, wrapping her arms around Naruko, pressing herself harder against her lover, who did the same for a moment before spinning and positioning her nethers over Hinata's face as she began to eat Hinata out. Hinata moaned even louder and began to return the favor, earning more than a few moans from Naruko in the process before both pushed three fingers in, thrusting hard and fast while sucking on each other's clit, practically screaming in pleasure as they did.

* * *

Ino sat on the couch, nursing the bottle of sake they had pulled out first when the noises started. Moans and screams that she couldn't shut out no matter how hard she tried. She hated being alone. She could easily picture what was going on. After all, she had watched a few times when Naruko and one of her exes had been drunk enough. Ino had almost joined in once even. Ino groaned in arousal and annoyance at the mixture of her imagination, memories, and the noises. She pulled her clothes off, lying back on the couch and plunging her fingers into her self, as she had so many times throughout her friendship with Naruko. She would never admit how badly she wanted to be the one Naruko enjoyed herself with, but she did. Badly.

Ino was rapidly shooting toward her end, fingers knowing exactly which spots to hit from practice. She was so wrapped in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Akamaru walk over until his bit sandpaper tongue was lapping at the juices running down from her sopping entrance. Ino shrieked in surprise, pulling her fingers out and scrambling back on the couch only for Akamaru to follow, tongue continuing to lap at Ino, now hitting her entire crotch. Ino thought to move away then froze as her hips bucked when Akamaru's tongue flicked her clit. Her mind went fuzzy instantly and Akamaru continued to happily lap at her. Ino felt wrong, violated, on so many levels, and yet, within a minute, she screamed bloody murder and had the most intense orgasm of her life, juices spraying out of her and all over Akamaru's head. Akamaru continued lapping at her until the pleasure was so much that it hurt. And still Ino was screaming. Still she made no move to push him away. Then, she realized she should have.

Akamaru jumped up on the couch, dick already fully hard. His front paws were on either side of Ino's head and his hind legs were still on the floor, putting his dick exactly lined up with Ino's cunt. Akamaru thrust into her instantly and began to pound into her, faster and harder than any man ever had. And the size helped a lot as well. He was twice as big as any man Ino had ever fucked. And it was great. Heaven. And oh so wrong. Ino screamed even louder than before as she came again then finally pushed Akamaru off, only to roll over and raise her ass, allowing him to mount her from behind. He continued to slam into her soaked and dripping cunt and Ino lost the ability to scream, simply slamming back against the dog and making grunting moaning noises, tongue hanging out of her mouth.

"What the hell are you doing Ino?" Naruko gaped as she and Hinata rushed into the room to see why Ino was screaming.

The sight that greeted them was definitely not what they had expected. Ino was fucking Akamaru, happily, and the couch was drenched in her juices, along with a large spot on the floor where she had squirted.

"Ino?" Naruko asked walking around where she could see Ino's face and instantly began to laugh. "You look like a complete slut, which you are for fucking a dog."

"But...it's...so...greeeeeaaaaaat," Ino moaned, body jerking as she came again, still unable to scream.

Naruko raised an eyebrow, looking past Ino to Hinata who was squirming, one hand between her still-naked legs, fingers deep inside her but not moving. Naruko grinned evilly just as Ino screamed again, coming at the same time as Akamaru shoved his dick into her, the large not at the base being forced into her as well. Ino screamed even louder, body convulsing before she finally collapsed into a puddle of her cum. After a moment, Akamaru pulled out and Naruko walked over to Hinata, kissing her.

"Don't tell me you were turned on by that, you naughty girl," Naruko grinned.

"Yes," Hinata said instantly. "Yes I was."

Naruko laughed just before Ino tackled her, knocking both the other women to the ground. Naruko rolled over and Ino pinned her arms over her head grinning wickedly.

"I've had more than enough," Ino growled. "This time, your body is mine."

Naruko blinked as Ino kissed her. Naruto's eyes flicked over to Hinata but just as Hinata pushed herself onto her knees, Akamaru mounted her, thrusting into her from behind and beginning to pound away, making Hinata moan and scream, making the same face Ino had been earlier.

"This...is...great!" Hinata exclaimed between screams.

Naruko grinned to herself, turning her attention back to Ino and returning the kiss, their tongues dueling as Ino shoved four fingers into Naruko and Naruko did the same. Both moaned the other's name into the kiss as they continued to finger fuck each other, their clits rubbing against each other's constantly from the small amount of movement. Just as both of them screamed and came, Hinata did as well, her voice drowning out both Ino and Naruko's. Akamaru made no move to stop, continuing to pound Hinata's cunt and Ino spun around beginning to eat Naruko out as Naruko did the same, licking and sucking Akamaru's cum out of Ino, who screamed her ascension to the idea.

Finally, after nearly fifteen minutes, and numerous orgasms from all three girls, AKamaru came inside Hinata, forcing his dick into her. A moment later, he pulled out and Naruko rolled over, pinning Ino to the ground and raising her ass.

"My turn boy," Naruko called.

Akamaru clearly agreed because he instantly mounted her, making her scream. Hinata, who looked to be exhausted, watched as Akamaru pounded Naruko and Ino sucked Naruko's clit. Naruko, however, was unable to do anything for Ino as a result. Hinata managed to crawl over to Ino, dropping to the ground and beginning to lap at her cunt, one of her hands moving down to finger fuck herself as he did. One of Ino's hands joined Hinata's, forcing both hands to shove two fingers in, stretching Hinata to her limit but making her scream and cum on the spot none the less.

"Oh yes!" Hinata shrieked. "Fuck yes!"

Ino grinned, continuing her assault on naruko who was too tired already to be able to make a sound as she was drilled. Having finished twice already, however, Akamaru had nothing to fill her with, which prolonged Naruko's unspeakably pleasurable hell. For well over a half hour, Akamaru drilled into Naruko and Ino sucked at her clit, pushing her to more orgasms than she could count, ending when she was coming constantly and it hurt worse than anything she could imagine, but she never wanted it to stop. Hinata and Ino were in similar conditions as Hinata ate out Ino and finger fucked her with one hand while her other hand was used in conjunction with Ino's to fuck Hinata. Finally, Akamaru finished, pumping his thick canine cum into Naruko's cunt before pulling out, dick shrinking rapidly as Akamaru left, laying down and gingerly cleaning himself.

Ino finally relented on Naruko and Hinata, Hinata doing the same, and Naruko collapsed, panting and gasping for breath, swimming between consciousness and a pleasure induced coma. After a moment, she kissed Hinata then Ino. Then, Ino kissed Hinata before passing out, Hinata just behind her and Naruko bringing up the rear.

* * *

Naruko awoke with a throbbing in her head and her nethers to match the knocking on the door. She could barely remember anything about the night before, except that she, Hinata, and Ino had all fucked Akamaru and that it had been the best sex of her life. Someone knocked again and Naruko groaned.

"Just a minute," Naruko called, waking up Ino and Hinata.

Both also remembered what they had done and could only smile. Naruko got Akamaru and put a leash on his collar then led him to the door and opened it, not caring that she was nude with dried cum, hers, Ino's, Hinata's, and Akamaru's, covering her. Kiba stared at her in shock as she handed him the leash.

"Don't forget you owe me five hundred Ryo for watching Akamaru," Naruko stated starting to close the door. "Oh, and feel free to drop him off whenever you like."

And with that, she closed the door and turned to the others, grinning.

"We have got to get a dog," Naruko grinned.

"Hell yeah," Ino nodded.

"Definitely," Hinata nodded.

* * *

Read and review. Sorry if it's rushed. I'm tired and wanted to get the chapter up before I sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Sisters

Hinata stared at her younger sister incredulously.

"I can't do that!" Hinata gaped. "That's just...so...wrong! And what if he got mad? He would never forgive me!"

"Well, I could help you, if you would prefer," Hanabi offered. "It would be easier that way anyway."

"Well, yes but..." Hinata trailed off staring at the ground.

"Relax," Hanabi snorted. "He's yours after this."

Hinata sighed then nodded, barely able to believe she was agreeing. Hanabi grinned wickedly and ran off to get everything ready then left with Hinata to get their soon-to-be guest.

* * *

Naruto walked down the road, eyes upturned, watching the stars. Because of that, he didn't notice the threat until it was too late.

"Who's th-" Naruto turned toward his follower just as a second appeared behind him, hitting him in the back of the head, knocking him out.

When Naruto stirred, he was blindfolded and tied to a chair. From how cold it was, he assumed he was in a basement since there was no wind and a musty smell, and he could feel the chair against his skin, allowing him to know he was nude. The one thing throwing him off was that there was another smell mixing with the smell of a basement. It was familiar to him. If he didn't know better, he'd call it female arousal, something his training with the world's biggest pervert had taught him well, much to Naruto's shame, since Jiraiya wouldn't even go away from his and Naruto's shared room. Fortunately, Naruto did know better. So there was no way it was female arousal.

"Looks like he's awake," a female voice that he thought he recognized but couldn't place stated. "Should we untie him?"

There was only the sound of shifting fabric and an increase in that smell.

"You're right sister," the voice sneered. "Perhaps we should leave him restrained like this. It could be more fun."

Fingers slowly trailed up the inside of his thigh, nearing his manhood and causing his twin brother to stir, unbidden.

"Look sister, he likes it," the voice purred.

"Yes," the other voice agreed, barely above a whisper but unmistakable.

"Hinata!?" Naruto gaped.

There was silence for a moment before his blindfold was pulled off, revealing Hinata and a girl Naruto now recognized as Hinata's younger sister. He also saw that the smell, in fact, was female arousal, judging by how drenched the insides of Hanabi's thighs and Hinata's white lace panties were. Hinata was wearing a pair of white lace panties, revealing that she was shaved bald and that were in no way holding back her arousal, and a too-small white lace braw that revealed her rock hard nipples. Hanabi, who still had her hand dangerously close to Naruto's now painfully hard member, was wearing a black leather corset with her breasts, somewhere in the high Bs or low Cs, fully exposed and with ner nipples errect. Since that was all she wore, her bald nethers were also exposed, slightly red and puffy from arousal, and both her nethers and most of her inner thighs shiny with it. Naruto's eyes flicked back to Hinata, seeing her scarlet face and his confusion, momentarily forgotten due to the sight that lay before him, returned.

"What the hell is going on?" Naruto demanded.

"Simple," Hanabi stated, hand trailing up to his prick then wrapping around it. "Hinata wants to show you how she feels. I'm here to help."

Naruto's eyes began to bug out as Hanabi's hand began to stroke him. Her hand was soft and much more skilled than he would have ever imagined the young girl being. According to Konoha's rules regarding intimacy, she wouldn't be of age or years yet. And yet, she clearly knew what she was doing. Naruto grit his teeth, eyes growing wider as she began to speed up, hand easily finding the most sensitive spots. Naruto's eyes flicked to Hinata and saw jealousy, hurt, and lust filling her expression. One of her hands was pressing against her slit tightly, fluid seeping out of it quickly.

Hanabi noticed where Naruto was looking and grinned, stepping back and grinning, walking over to Hinata. She whispered something and Hinata turned scarlet but nodded. Hinata began forward, kneeling in front of Naruto. Naruto's eyes widened as Hinata gingerly reached out, continuing where Hanabi had left off. Hinata wasn't nearly as skilled as Hanabi and wa much less confident in her actions, but her hand seemed to form around Naruto's brother perfectly, heightening the pleasure it sent through him. After a moment, she leaned forward, taking him into her mouth. He groaned as her mouth closed around it. Her tongue moved around, trying to find someplace out of the way and making him moan in the process. After a moment, it stopped and she began to lower her head. He groaned as she moved her head slowly, unsure.

"W...why..." Naruto managed to croak out, making Hinata stop.

She pulled her head back, looking scared and a little hurt.

"Don't stop sister," Hanabi grinned, walking forward, hips swaying beligerantly. "He's loving it."

Naruto's mouth was dry. He swallowed hard, trying to form a sentence but his brain was having trouble working through his lust. Hanabi reached out, gripping his shaft and stroking him slowly, making Naruto groan. Hanabi used her other hand to guide Hinata's hand to Naruto's member, their fingers lacing around him. They began to stroke him together and Naruto moaned, head tilting back as they began to alternate between going fast and going torturously slow.

"Here, try this," Hanabi spoke up after a moment.

A second later, he felt her tongue trail from the base of his shaft to the head, around the head, and back down again, Naruto groaning the entire time. Hanabi sat back up and Hinata leaned down, her tongue trailing up Naruto's member the exact same way Hanabi's had, following almost the exact same trail. The difference was that Hinata's tongue swiped across the tip of his head, licking the fair amount of precum gathered there in the process. Hinata moaned as she tasted bis precum and Hanabi smirked.

"Taste good?" Hanabi asked, grinning when Hinata turned scarlet but nodded. "I want a taste."

Naruto's head snapped up, eyes wide, less than a second before Hanabi took the entirety of his cock into her mouth. He moaned loudly as she began to bob her head vigorously, tongue writhing around in her mouth as she did. He groaned, feeling a pressure building inside him. Then, she stopped, pulling back and releasing his head, taking the time to lick up the precum she had earned. Hanabi smiled seductively, making a show of swallowing it before she looked to Hinata. Hinata blushed but nodded. Then, Hinata leaned forward, kissing Naruto. Naruto kissed her back, the kiss chaste at first, until Naruto felt Hinata and Hanabi's hands close around his member again, beginning to stroke him at that same torturous alternating pace.

Naruto swiped his tongue along Hinata's lower lip and she moaned, lips parting for him. Before he could push his tongue into her mouth, however, Hinata pulled back, gasping in surprise. Naruto blinked in confusion until he saw Hanabi's free arm was wrapped around Hinata, squeezing and massaging her breast. Hinata moaned, face scarlet but used her free hand to push Hanabi's away. Hanabi's hand simply dropped between Hinata's legs, beginning to stroke her through her panties. Hinata gasped again and it turned into a lust-filled moan as Hanabi's fingers found her clit.

"Hana-" Hinata began, turning her head to try to tell her sister to stop but she was cut off by her sister's mouth crashing into hers.

Naruto stared in shock and arousal as Hanabi forced her tongue into Hinata's mouth, fingers running through Hinata's slit, now inside Hinata's panties, and Hanabi ground her own bare crotch againsf Hinata's rear. After a moment, Hinata let out a cross between a whimper and a moan, tongue puhing past Hanabi's and into Hanabi's mouth. She began to grind against Hanabi's hand as well, causing her ass to grind against Hanabi's crotch in the process. This time it was Hanabi who moaned. Hinata's free hand was on Naruto's leg for support, her legs trembling and threatening to give out.

Naruto, who felt like he might blow from the show alone, groaned as Hanabi sped up her and Hinata's movements on his member, aparently wanting him to do just that. Hinata and Hanabi began to moan loudly and more frequently as Naruto's hips began to move of their own occord. Just as Hinata began ro aproach screaming volume, Hanabi stopped, pulling her hand out of ahinata's panties and breaking the kiss. She licked her sister's juices off of two, Hinata cleaning off the other two, making Naruto groan and his cock twitch.

"I think our guest would like another kiss," Hanabi purred, giving Hinata another quick kiss.

Hinata nodded, leaning forward and kissing Naruto again, her and Hanabi's hands continuing their incessant stroking. Naruto moaned, tongue slipping into Hinata's mouth instantly, meeting hers halfway there. Hinata half sighed half moaned as they kissed and sped up her and Hanabi's hand movements, making Naruto groan. Finally, Hanabi pulled her and Hinata's hands off of Naruto's member.

"It's almost time sister," Hanabi stated. "This should do it."

Hinata broke the kiss, looking to Hanabi in confusion only for Hanabi's lips to collide with hers again. Hinata moaned loudly, Hanabi gripping her hips and pulled them forward until her clit was pressing against the side of Naruto's shaft then pressed her own opposite it. Naruto groaned at the heat radiating off of both of their cores as Hanabi began to run hers up and down over his shaft, her hands guiding Hinata to do the same. Naruto moaned loudly, as did Hinata and Hanabi. The three were panting hard but the sisters were still kissing, tongues fighting for dominance. Naruto's hips were thrusting between the two super-heated slits but he was unable to tear his eyes away from their kiss.

After another minute, both girls began to scream into each other's mouths. Both began to buck their hips spastically and Naruto felt his balls tightening. He wouldn't last if they continued. But they did. After another minute, both girls broke the kiss, leaning back and screaming, nearly crushing his member as their hips bucked toward each other's and their juices sprayed out. At the same time, Naruto's brother erupted, thick streams of semen shooting into the air and falling onto the two girls' crotches. Naruto sighed, trying to lower his heart rate.

His efforts proved to be wasted, however, when Hanabi's lips closed around his member, head bobbing up and down, milking every drop from his shaft before sitting up, kissing Hinata and giving her a taste. Hinata moaned then pulled back and turned to Naruto, straddling his lap and his still-hard cock. She was scarlet but she slowly lowered herself onto him, stopping when he reached her barrier. After a moment, she licked up and then slammed down on him, burying him inside her in one thrust. Naruto groaned, feeling her insides instantly begin to pulsate around him. Hinata moaned as well, in a mixure of pleasure and pain.

She sat there for several moments before beginning to move, insides milking Naruto's insides as she did. As she continued, she began to pick up speed. Her head fell back and she moaned loudly, hands moving to his shoulders as she began to pick herself up and slam back down on him relentlessly. Naruto moaned, wishing his hands were free. His hips thrust into Hinata as much as he could and Hinata slammed herself down all the harder and faster for it, screaming in pleasure as she did, insidez trembling.

After nearly fifteen straight minutes, Hanabi stepped forward, catching Hinata's hips and kissing her sister, pulling her off of Naruto. Naruto groaned a loud complaint as he exited Hinata and Hanabi grinned mischievously.

"Can't have you finishing in my sister and robbing me of all the fun," Hanabi stated, reaching forward and kissing Naruto.

Naruto felt her tongue force its way into his mouth instantly and groaned as she straddled him, slamming downward, earning an even louder moan. Due to her small size, she was even tighter than Hinata, almost painfully so. But she was clearly not a virgin. Naruto opened his mouth to call her out on it but i stead she kissing him again, beginning to ride him, as usual at a torturously slow pace. Naruto began to thrust into her as well and she moaned loudly, almost a scream, and began to move faster, quickly slamming down onto him and screaming in pleasure.

Hinata began to suckle on the side of Hanabi's neck, producing a hicky within seconds. Hanabi moaned before Hinata bent down, flicking Hanabi's clit repeatedly with her tongue. Hanabi's head flew back, her body going rigid as she screamed and her insides spasmed like a siezure. They clamped down painfully on Naruto's member as her juices sprayed out of her. Hinata continued to lap at her clit and Naruto continued to thruzt into her, the impacts bouncing her and mKing her instinctively thrust back. Finally she pulled off, entire body shaking with the power of a second and more intense orgasm, her juices spraying out with enough force to coat both Hinata and Naruto as well as the floor.

Hanabi collapsed to the floor, Naruto groaning as he was yet again denied his end, feeling that it was close. Hinata remounted Naruto, continuing her assault where she had left off, slamming down onto Naruto as he thrust back. As they did, Hinata's head rolled back tongue hanging out as she panted, unable to scream. Naruto thrust up into her rapidly, trying to move more, to get deeper into her. Finally, after pulling against them for the entire time, his hands broke free and he grabbed Hinata's hips, pulling her down onto him each thrust, forcing himself deeper, his cock head hitting her cervic with each thrust.

Hinata screamed, voice returning as her insides began to tremble. Naruto could feel a faniliar pressure building and stood, setting Hinata on her back on the floor and slamming into her. He kissed her as he did and She moaned, unable to scream because of his mouth muffling it. Then, her legs wrapped around his waist, her arms around his neck, and she broke the kiss, screaming as her insides clamped down on him. Naruto groaned, slowing but Hinata rolled them over, continuing to slam down on him, uside the added tightness to milk his cock and screaming in pleasure with each thrust as her pussy's nerves grew more and more on fire, sending waves of pleasure so strong it hurt shooting through her. Naruto groaned, finally reaching his end. He thrust up into Hinata, cock twitching juzt before several bursts of semen sprayed out of him, flooding Hinata's insides and spraying out of her with her own juices as she orgasmed yet again.

Hinata finally stopped, sweat coating her body from her exertions, and collapsed onto his chest. Naruto sighed, also coated in sweat, and pulled his softening member out of her. Just as it exited her, Hanabi's hand wrapped around it. He groaned, the overloaded nerves hurting as she stroked his member but it grew hard instantly all the same. A moment later, Hanabi was bouncing up and down on his member for all she was worth, panting and gasping and screaming in pleasure as Naruto slammed up into her, Hinata still lying on his chest, too tired to move. Due to having fifnished so recently, Naruto knew he wouldn't last long but it didn't matter. Hanabi was still hypersensitive from her own orgasm and after less than five minutes, she arched her back, screaming as she came, continuing to ride him. After a few more seconds of thrusting into her unbelievably tight, burning hot tunnel, Naruto groa ed and fired another load deep into her. She screamed at the feeling then collapsed onto Hinata's back.

Naruto's member went soft almost insrantly, slipping out of her before it could be abused more. Naruto gasped for breath looking down at the two girls that he may have just impregnated. Hinata reached up and kissed him and he kissed her back, the kiss once again chaste. After a moment, she pulled back and lay her head down. Naruto sighed and wrapped his arms around the two. Then, Hanabi grinned up at him.

"So, when are we doing this again?" Hanabi asked and Naruto could only groan, feeling her hand close around his brother.

* * *

Read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Naruto Shippuden or any of the characters.

* * *

Fleshbacks

Kurama sighed, watching his newest host fight from inside her head. She wasn't anything like the other hosts. The other two had been strong alone from the get go. They had not needed his power once. And they had been fun, in the end. He chuckled to himself at that knowledge. The first had been so high and mighty. At least, until she learned her place.

* * *

Mito Uzumaki glared at Kurama indignantly. It had shrunk down so that it was roughly her size and was trying to convince her to use his power. Let him stretch his muscles for a bit, he said. She scoffed.

"Why would I grant you anything?" Mito demanded. "You are a monster. You deserve to be chained down and killed. My husband is the only reason I don't do just that."

"That and the fact that you would die," Kurama sneered, tugging playfully against the shackles keeping him fastened to a wall.

He could move a hundred feet away from it but that was all, and the power of his host's chakra kept him from breaking free of the relatively weak seal. Not that it mattered. He had a goal aside from breaking free. And he had a secret that Mito didn't know. His tails were not restrained.

Mito turned to walk away and Kurama shot four tails out, wrapping them around her arms and legs, knocking her to the ground and dragging her back toward him. She screamed in surprise then anger, wrenching against his tails but she was unable to break free, and his chakra was strong enough to keep her from simply waking up. As soon as she was close enough, Kurama pounced, landing on top of his prey, pinning her down. Mito tried to scream but a tail wrapped around her mouth, silencing her.

"Now, Mito Uzumaki, you are mine," Kurama stated. "I may be unable to break this seal but I can still break you."

Mito tried to struggle but the demon was too strong, effortlessly holding her down. After a moment of watching her struggle, Kurama laughed grabbing a handful of her kimono and ripping it from her body easily, hurling it away. Mito gasped behind the tail, covering herself with her free hand only for tails to wrap around her limbs again, lifting her into the air and holding her spread-eagle. Mito pulled against the tails but couldn't move. Then, she went rigid as a tail brushed between her legs, pressing hard. She trembled in fear, now knowing what he had planned. He chuckled at her reaction, his tail brushing through her nethers again making her jerk and try to pull away. Try as she might, she couldn't move, so she was forced to suffer as Kurama's tail began to constantly rub against her nethers and the fox simply sat and watched, grinning from ear to ear as she shook and jerked, trying to break free. After a few minutes, Kurama pulled his tail away, a strand of some form of sticky fluid connecting his tail to her slit.

"Well well," Kurama snickered. "Your body betrays you, Mito Uzumaki. Deny it all you want, but your body says you are secretly enjoying this."

She screamed into the tail around her face, trying to tell him to release her, most likely, but Kurama merely chucked and pulled her over to himself. She stiffened yet again as she felt something rough and warm rub over her slit before it dragged over his clit, making her jerk. The object pulled back and then repeated, Mito's body squirming as it did. Mito told herself it was in disgust and an attempt to get away. When the object left her body again, her head fell, vision blurred slightly, and saw that the object was Kurama's tongue. His eyes locked on hers again as again he lapped at her, tongue forcing itself deeper into her slit this time, making her head spin and her body squirm before his tongue dragged over her clit again, making her hips buck, but not away from his tongue, toward it, much to her shame. Kurama chuckled, pulling back and reaching a hand up, shoving two fingers into her, making her scream before he pulled his fingers back and held them up, a thick coating of wetness covering them.

"You see?" Kurama sneered. "You're soaked. You wanted to be bound and fucked, didn't you?"

Mito screamed, looking down and falling silent, eyes widening as they fell on something she hadn't noticed. Kurama's tool stood ready, reaching nearly a foot in length and two and a half inches wide, maybe three. She trembled as Kurama's tails lowered her toward it. She tried to break free again, trying to keep him from putting it in but after a moment he growled in annoyance.

"Hold still or it goes in you ass dry," Kurama threatened.

Mito froze, surprise and terror painted on her face. Then, Kurama rammed himself inside her and she screamed. Kurama growled as he did, waiting less than a second before beginning to pound in and out of the woman. She screamed again, the massive canine dick stretching her almost to the point of breaking her. After a moment, her body adjusted and waves of pleasure began to crash into Mito. She fought aganst it, struggling desperately to not feel pleasure. She tried to break free, tried to focus on how disgusted she should feel about being raped by a demon. But instead, all her brain could comprehend was the moans rolling almost freely out of her. The fullness she felt whenever Kurama rammed hs dick into her.

After another moment, she screamed, back arching as she came, juices flying out of her. Kurama laughed, not slowing at all.

"What was that Mito?" Kurama sneered tail pulling back to allow a respons. "Was that an orgasm? Are you enjoying being fucked by the disgusting demon trapped inide you?"

"Nnnnnoooooo!" Mito moaned.

Kurama laughed and slammed into her harder, earning a scream as he did. He retracted the tail from around her mouth and brought it over, smacking her ass with it.

"Nnnnnnooooooo!" Mito moaned, hips now fucking his dick against her will.

Kurama grinned wickedly, releasing Mito and stopping. Her arms hung loosely but she continued bouncing on his dick, her brain able to register that it was her moving.

"I...can't...stop," Mito panted, hips beginning to speed up as she neared another orgasm.

Kurama began to pound into her again, feeling himself growing close as well. He grabbed Mito and without pulling out spun her around, putting her on all fours, crouching over her and slamming into her from behind. She screamed, juices spraying out and Kurama growled.

"Well bitch?" Kurama growled. "Your choice. How do we end this little game of ours?"

Mito was still slamming back against him but had collapsed onto her chest, one hand between her legs, playing with her clit.

"I'm going to finish inside you and fill your inside with my horrible demon sperm," Kurama snarled.

"YYYYEEEESSS! ! !" Mito screamed, arching her back as she came again less than two minutes after her last, pushed over the edge by her hand.

"Do you want me to fill you?" Kurama sneered, grinning at the control he had.

"Yes!" Mito moaned.

"Say it," Kurama snarled. "Bend to my will!"

Mito moaned loudly, tongue hanging out.

"Cum...in...side...me," Mito panted.

Kurama laughed, slamming into her once more and spraying his seed into her, filling her to the point of it flooding out of her. After a moment he pulled out and Mito collapsed in a puddle of their juices, mostly hers, gasping for breath and staring into the distance.

"Now, Mito Uzumaki," Kurama growled, grinning again. "You belong solely to me. I had some fun. And I'm going to have fun again, any time I choose. Understood?"

"Y...yes," Mito panted. "Any...time...you...want."

After a moment, Kurama sent her back to her body in reality, grinning.

"This is going to be much more fun than blowing up random villages in the real world," Kurama chuckled.

* * *

Kurama grinned. It had been fun too. Mito had answered his call at least once a day. She had been completely at his whim. But even that paled in comparison to his second Jinchuriki. That had come as a shock, even to him.

* * *

Kurama growled in anger. He was unable to move an inch. His transfer from Mito Uzumaki to Kushina Uzumaki had seemed a good idea at first. Mito was beginning to grow old finally and was unable to keep up with Kurama's demands. There were of course petty mortal reasons that the humans claimed to transfer him, but still. However, Mito, it seemed, had still bore some semblance of spite toward Kurama, whether because he was a demon or because he had raped her he didn't know, and had used a much more restrictive seal, one that involved him pinned to a rock by a large painful stake through his torso, each hand, each foot, and each tail. He was unable to move anything. And, therefore, was unable to get Kushina under his thumb as Mito Uzumaki had been.

He felt her presence before she appeared. She appeared dangerously close to him. Well within reach, if he was able to move. But he wasn't. And she knew it.

"Hello Kurama," Kushina greeted grinning wickedly. "Long time no see."

"Kushina," Kurama growled. "So you're back are you. Now what do you want?"

"Well, you see, I've come for several reasons, such as to subjugate you," Kushina stated.

Kurama growled at her.

"You're going to steal my chakra?" Kurama snarled. "Yeah right. And how will you do that?"

Kushina smiled, reaching behind herself. A moment later, her dress fell to the ground, revealing her bald and uncovered slit. Then, she pulled her shirt over her head and dropped it, revealing her bare breasts.

"Who said anything about stealing your chakra?" Kushina asked. "I'm just going to break you like you did Mito so long ago. Besides, I need your essence to keep my child alive. She'll be stillborn without you. So you're going to keep your next host alive while you serve my every demand."

"Why would I do that?" Kurama demanded.

"You don't have a choice," Kushina said snapping her fingers.

Instantly, Kurama's tool was standing at attention.

"What the..." Kurama blinked staring at it.

"In the seal you're in now, I have complete control here," Kushina stated. "Which means, you can't finish until I say."

Kurama stared at her in disbelief as she began forward, grinning wickedly yet seductively all the while. Kurama swallowed hard, unsure whether to be impressed or afraid at her actions. When she reached him, she shrunk him down to human-size, though his tool was still a full foot and two inches wide. SHe wrapped her hands around it, stroking it for several minutes before she took it into her mouth, expertly working him with her hands, throat, and tongue, humming to give him extra pleasure. Kurama was quite certain that with her skill, he would have finished in a matter of minutes. Because she was able to control him, however, she continued for what felt like hours before stopping, grinning from ear to ear.

"You...bitch..." Kurama growled. "When I...get free...I'll kill you."

"We'll see," Kushina smiled, climbing up Kurama then lowering herself onto his massive rod, groaning as it stretched her open.

Kurama groaned, as well, trying to thrust into her without success, as he couldn't move. She began to move up and down, torturously slow, moaning as she did. Kurama growled, trying desperately to move. Kushina grinned and shook her head but sped up, slamming down on him as fast as she could. Kurama began to pant, well past the point where he should have finished already. Kushina pounded herself with his dick, screaming in pleasure as she did. Then, after nearly an hour, she arched her back, screaming as she came, her juices spraying out, soaking Kurama's fur as her insides milked his dick, and yet still she wouldn't allow him to finish. As soon as she had finished her orgasm, she began to pound herself again, just as hard and fast as before. She continued to scream, louder than before and within five minutes she came again. Again, she refused to let Kurama finish, and again she continued where she left off. Finally Kurama couldn't take it anymore. He was desperate. He needed to finish so badly that his dick and balls felt like they were on fire and someone was poking at them with a needle.

"Please Kushina," Kurama growled. "I'll do whatever you ask. Just stop torturing me. I can't take this anymore."

"You have to swear to answer my call and please me whenever I say," Kushina said.

"Yes!" Kurama pleaded. "Yes I'll do it! Just let me finish already!"

"Good boy," Kushina smiled, continuing to pound herself with his dick.

Once again, she arched her back, screaming as she came, but this time, at the same time as her orgasm hit, Kurama's semen began to spray out of his dick and into her womb, flooding out around his dick almost instantly and stretching her womb until her stomach was distended. Then, as Kurama watched, Kushina's hand rested on her distended belly and began to glow green and her belly deflated, the semen disappearing. Then, she climbed off and dropped to the ground, legs nearly giving out.

"Oh God," Kushina sighed. "That was by far the best fuck I've ever had. I'll be back. Soon."

And with that, she was gone.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into this time?" Kurama growled.

* * *

And she did return soon. Later that same day, in fact. Then again that night. And the next morning, and then at lunch, then dinner, then night again, and so on and so forth for nine months. Finally, he was released from her, though not entirely unhappily. He had thoroughly enjoyed her riding him into submission again and again, always keeping him from finishing until her fourth or fifth orgasm. But, once free, he had kept good on his promise and killed her, along with her husband. But despite that, he was still sealed inside of their infant daughter. The same human he still resided in. The first host he had not fucked. Granted, she was still young compared to Mito and Kushina, she was definitely attractive. And Kurama was getting tired of waiting for her to mature a bit. No point in turning his host into a complete nymphomaniac. She still had to be able to function in reality. Just then, his current host, Naruko, appeared in front of him, just outside his cage.

"Well well, look who's here," Kurama grinned wickedly. "What can I do for you this time?"

"I'm here to take control of your chakra," Naruko said.

"Oh really?" Kurama grinned. "And just how do you plan on doing that? You going to open the seal?"

"Yes," Naruko nodded, the seal formula appearing on her arm as she unzipped her jacket, letting it fall open so she could get at the seal.

In the process, she accidentally gave Kurama a view, as the spike in her chakra blew the jacket wide open, exposing her bare breasts.

_Fuck letting this bitch mature,_ Kurama thought. _That ass is mine._

The gate swung open and Kurama was suddenly surrounded by smoke. Naruko leapt backward, landing on her feet, jacket still open, and watched the smoke. Before she could react, a human-sized Kurama sped out, pinning her to the ground and growling, face a few inches above her own.

"You've failed," Kurama growled, one hand ripping the jacket off her body and throwing it. "Now, I will take control of you."

Naruko screamed, trying to get away but Kurama was far, far stronger than her. he ripped her pants off of her as well, revealing her clean-shaven virgin pussy. Kurama grinned, tails wrapping around Naruko's arms and legs, holding her down as Kurama backed off of her, reaching down and beginning to lap at her slit, eyes never leaving her face as he did. Naruko bucked and screamed, trying to escape but was unable to. However, unlike Mito, Naruko was a virgin and within a minute, she was moaning and rolling her hips, having already lost control of her body to pleasure. Kurama grinned, moving forward and lining his tool up with her soaked entrance.

"And now, you're mine," Kurama growled.

Just as he began to push in, glowing golden chakra chains shot out of the ground, wrapping around him and hauling him off of Naruko, pinning him to the ground as Kushina appeared beside Naruko who stared up with her in shock, as did Kurama, partially because he had killed her, and partially because she was already naked and sopping wet.

"Kushina," Kurama snarled. "What the hell are you doing here. This isn't your body."

"True," Kushina nodded. "But a part of me was sealed inside of Naruko, and I'm not letting you take control of my daughter like you did Mito. I'm going to help my daughter subjugate you."

"You bitch," Kurama snarled, furious that Kushina had survived and desperate to avoid a repeat of the humiliation she had put him through before. "I'm not letting anyone subjugate me again, least of all a whore like you."

He began to stand, the chakra chains threatening to break, but Kushina glared at him and they tightened, slamming him back into the ground. he growled in rage as Kushina helped her daughter up.

"You've grown up so much Naruko," Kushina smiled, Naruko standing about level with her with slightly smaller but slightly perkier breasts and about an even ass. "You're so beautiful."

"U-Um, th-thank y-you," Naruko stammered, covering her breasts and slit. "S-So, how are w-we going t-to...um...subjugate him?"

Kushina smiled at her daughter before turning and walking to Kurama, an evil grin forming on her face.

"My chains work the same as my seal Kurama," Kushina grinned wickedly.

"What?" Kurama gaped before groaning. "Terrific. Before you start, tell me something, why are you so wet already? Were you just excited to see me? Don't tell me that you enjoyed me dominating your daughter, you slut."

Kushina stared at him coldly for a moment before motioning for Naruko to come over. Naruko stared at her for a moment before walking over, stopping beside her daughter.

"This, Naruko, is how we'll be subjugating the Nine-tails," Kushina said, mounting Kurama and sinking down to the hilt, moaning in pleasure as she did.

Naruko turned scarlet instantly as Kushina began to move up and down slowly, eyes staring into Naruko's as Naruko watched her mother's pussy sliding up and down Kurama's length. Kushina motioned Naruko over and Naruko stepped closer before Kushina used one of her legs to lift Naruko's right over Kurama's head, making her straddle his snout, facing Kushina. Then, Kushina grabbed Naruko by the face, kissing Naruko as Kurama began to obediently lap at Naruko again, having already accepted that Kushina was the one in complete control now. Naruko moaned and Kushina slipped her tongue into her daughter's mouth, urging Naruko's tongue to move. Naruko moaned again, beginning to kiss Kushina back while blushing darker than Kushina's hair. Kushina began to speed up, slamming down on Kurama's member as hard and fast as she could, her and Naruko's hands massaging and kneading each other's breasts as their tongues battled. After a little longer, both Uzumaki women broke the kiss, screaming as they came. Kurama growled in frustration as Kushina's insides massaged his aching member but as always with Kushina, he remained unable to finish. Kushina climbed off of Kurama and pulled Naruko around, lining Kurama up with her entrance. Then, Naruko began to lower herself down onto him.

His massive dick tore through her hymen without hardly any resistance and she stopped roughly three quarters of the way down, his tip resting against her cervix. After a few minutes of adjusting, she began to bounce, her almost painfully tight canal pushing Kurama far beyond the realm of caring about who was controlling who. Kushina knew that, too, because the chains holding him still disappeared, allowing Kurama to grab Naruko by the hips, beginning to thrust up into her rapidly, pounding her tiny virgin cunt as hard as he could, desperate to cum. Unfortunately, as he pounded her through three orgasms, it became apparent to even his lust addled brain that he would not be finishing any time soon. Finally, Kushina restrained Kurama again, helping an exhausted Naruko off of his dick then burying it inside herself again, once again letting him go wild. And go wild he did. He rolled her over, slamming her into the ground and pounding into her, growling in her ear. Then, he stopped abruptly, pulling out then shoving into her asshole for the first time ever. She screamed in surprise, lust, and pain as he began to pound her ass, making her climax in under two minutes. But he just kept pounding her. Finally, she couldn't take anymore and retrained him again, collapsing as the chains began to slowly disintegrate. As they did, Naruko shoved Kurama onto his back and mounted him, beginning to slam down onto him.

"You're mine Kurama," Naruko growled as she slammed down on him, hands curling into fists in his fur. "Understood?"

"Yes," Kurama panted.

"You answer to me, no matter what," Naruko snarled.

"Yes," Kurama repeated.

Naruko squeezed her eyes shut, fighting back an orgasm as Kushina staggered over, legs barely supporting her. She smiled as she got next to Naruko and turned her head toward her, kissing her. Naruko kissed her back as the chains finished fading and Kurama began to pound Naruko again. Then, after mere seconds, Naruko broke the kiss with her mother, screaming as she came at the same time as Kurama's semen blasted into her womb, flooding out and swelling her belly past looking like final stage pregnancy. Once Kurama was finished, the semen disappeared, Naruko's belly shrinking back down before her body lit up with golden chakra in the form of flames. Kurama looked down at his body, seeing that he was emaciated and that Naruko had absorbed his chakra when he had finished. He growled in annoyance just as massive torii began to crash down around him, resealing him. He stood, looking out through the gate as she grinned seductively back at him, still stark naked and now fingering herself.

"I'll be back soon," Naruko winked and Kurama groaned, setting his head down and his hands, now paws, over his eyes.

Then, Naruko was gone.

"Well, now that we're alone..." Kushina's voice cooed as a pair of hands wrapped around his hardening member.

Kurama clamped his mouth shut, a single tear rolling down his cheek before she rolled him over mounting him.

_This is Hell,_ Kurama thought as he began to moan and pound her instantly, knowing full well he couldn't finish no matter what he did. _I love this family._

* * *

Read and review. Need more ideas. Also, if you haven't already, check out my bleach version, Random Bleach One-Shots.


End file.
